Atra
by harvestfactory15
Summary: Atra just moved to Trampoli to do something different with her life. Life is going smooth until that fatefull day and soon she sets off on an adventure to learn her true identity and possibly save the world. BrodikxOC.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer- I do not own rune factory or any of the characters I only own this story and my OC Atra

Prologue ...  
Name: Atra

Sex: Female

Age: 18

Birth Date: Summer 27

Race:?

Occupation: Potions Master

My name is Atra, I am 18 years old , have no family that I am aware of and I know nothing of myself. Ever since I was little I've been aware that I am not human, the other children in my old village use to make fun of my 'tatoos' , though of course they aren't tattoos , as far as I am concerned I have had these strange markings on my face since I was a baby. The boys of my village always got nervous around me , my adoptive mother said it was because they like me , but I know it's only because of my ample bosoms. I've been told that I Have a very childish face for that of an 18 year old but I guess that's a good thing, I always wear my hair in two ponytails so I guess that also gives me my young complexion. My favourite food is apple sauce , I like the color blue and my favourite past times are making potions and fighting monsters. I am easily bored so that is why I left my repetitive life in Lumen.

"Ahhh , finally all settled in!" I've just recently moved to Trampoli. It's not as big or busy as my last village, but it was cozy and so far all of the villagers have been really nice to me. Well most anyway, the rich girl Bianca has been a little snotty , but she's spunky and I like that.I think I'm going to like living here , and I am going to be great friends with everybody.

"HEY there , little girl , don't you think you should be having your nap by now!" Well almost everybody ...

To be continued...?

Dear readers,

Hey there , this is my first fanfic EVER , so sorry if it's really bad...  
I also apolagize for the shortness , the other chapters(?) will be longer if I continue.  
I will continue if I get at least 4 reviews, flames will be used to BURN YOU IN HELL, DUN DUN DUUUUUH!


	2. Chapter 2

I LIED ! I actually decided to add another chapter I know it sucks but whatever. I never actually ever imagined writing my own fan fiction before , but even if it is bad it's still fun to do. Also in my last chapter I accidently wrote I would update if I got flames which was not what I meant to write so yeah...

Disclaimer- I do not own Rune Factory or it's characters , the only thing I own is this story and my OC Atra (at-tra).

Chapter 1

"Ugh, what do _you_ want!" I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. I could recognize that rough voice ANYWHERE .

"Little girls shouldn't talk to their elders that way y'know, it's rude." Brodik said in a mocking tone.

"Stop calling me little girl, moron!" I shouted , puffing out my cheeks.

He gave me a smug smile, which I hated to the depths of my soul.

"Throwing a temper tantrum won't work on me little girl".

He slowly walked over to me and raised his hand. On pure instinct I covered my face with my hands. I anticipated an attack but what I felt was a rough pat on the head . I uncovered my face and looked up at Brodik. Instead of his usual grin he had a different look on his face. It was a fake smile. I can tell the difference between a fake and the real thing, from giving my own fake smiles so much. It only took me a quick second to figure out our faces were only 2 inches apart ,which made my face turn red for some reason. Dammit, why was I doing that! His fake smile was quickly replaced by a real smile.

"Time to grab your teddy and head to bed girly!" He said in an amused tone.

Ugh , I hate him so much!It's better I just forget that this happened! In the next few minutes all previous thoughts had left my mind. My mind had drifted away to when I first came here.

...

_"Whew, it sure is hot out today." It was hot out today, and I couldn't bear the heat for much longer. I had been traveling non-stop for the last three days, and I sure was getting tired! The summer heat wasn't doing much good either._ _By now Lumen had to be half way across the country. My legs felt tired and I felt as though I couldn't take another step._

_"Oof," In the next second I was lying on the ground, tired from the heat. I turned to my back and took a close look at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. I slowly felt my eyes closing and I began to fall asleep ._

_"Wak...u...sleepy...ead, wake up."_

_I slowly but surely opened my eyes. Standing above me was a girl with blonde hair. I took a quick look at my surroundings, and shot up from my from my spot on the ground._

_She looked at me and said "You have been asleep for a couple of days, but I see your'e fine now."_

_I looked around the house , it was beautiful . It had a kitchen, a labrotory and what even looks like a forge. I took another quick glance at the blonde girl standing before me._

_"Uh, thank you for taking care of me..." I hinted at her for a name._

_"Huh? Oh, you're welcome, my name is Mist." She spoke in a clear , easy going tone._

_"Um, hi Mist, my name is Atra... Where am I , may I ask?" _

_"Why, your'e in a small frontier town called Trampoli " she said ._

_I stood from the small bed feeling a strong draft . I looked down at my clothes only to find I wasn't wearing any. I immediatley became suspicous of Mist giving her the evil eye._

_"Ah! Where are my clothes?" I quickly hid back under the blankets._

_"Oh, when my friend Raguna found you you're clothes had totally been torn , so we threw them out..." She gave me a weary look ._

_"What am I supposed to wear in the meantime!" I practically shouted._

_She swiftly tured away from me and walked over to the table in the middle of the room. When she turned around she had some material in her hands. She quickly made her way back over to the bed, she set down a neat pile of clothes._

_"After I threw out you're clothes Raguna bought some fabric and gave them to his friend Eric."_

_I gave her a confused look, "Why go to all this trouble for me? I'm just a stranger..." She cut me off in mid-sentence_

_"Oh it's no problem at all, and besides, it's not like we could have left you in those clothes. I'll just leave the room so you can get dressed." _

_I grabbed her hand before she could leave to ask one more question. " Your friend , he didn't see me naked , right ?" I asked with hope in my voice._

_she looked back at me before she left " You have nothing to worry about..." and she walked out the door._

_I didn't really feel rest assured. I got up from the bed again and unfolded the clothes. They were very beautiful. The arms were wide and opened like mist's but had poofy cuffs at the top which reminded me of a princess. Th neck of the dress part showed my shoulders and much more chest then I am used to. A yellow ribbon was placed just under my bosoms. The dress ended about a foot over my knees and the fabric clung to my every curve. The total dress color scheme was purple , white , and yellow . I'll say it again , it was a very beautiful dress. When I decided I looked decent enough I went outside. The Village looked very homely. I heard a grunting sound and looked to my left. There in a feild I found the very boy who must have brought me here , I assumed he was Raguna. I quietly made my way over to him. I guess he knew I was here because he looked in my direction with a smile on his face._

_"Good morining , it looks like you're finally up ." He gave me an apolagetic smile , and I didnt know why._

_Well not until I looked at his feild . There were almost no crops and the feild was covered with sticks, stumps, weeds, and boulders. I looked back over to him with a worried look on my face._

_" Hehe, it didnt look like this yesterday. I think Brodik might have something to do with this..." I don't think I was supposed to hear the last part as he whispered it under his breath. He looked back at me again, this time with a grin on his face._

_"But don't worry, it will all be fixed by the end of the day!" With that he went back to his work. I had no idea where I was going but it didn't really matter, I just needed to walk around so I could think. I came to the edge of the forest where I found a cute little house, and even better it was blue! I stood at the house for a little while, ideas ran though my head. I almost jumped out of my dress when I felt a hand touch my shoulder . I turned around to find mist standing behind me . She told me about how the house was abandoned. For some reason I felt some sort of force telling me to live here._ _When I told Mist that I think I would probably stay in this town she immediatly took me to meet everyone in town._ _After talking to an elderly woman about my ideas of staying it was decided I would._

_"Ugh, I think I'm going to die from all the walking around we did" I complained to Mist._

_"Yeah, we should head back to Ragunas house to eat dinner, I'll make a special meal in honor of your moving to this town!" She practically shouted in my ear._

_ After enjoying a lovely meal of turnip steak, turnip soup, turnip salad and turnip juice I decided to go for a walk. The night air felt good on my skin and I started walking towards the forest. I went into my new house and looked around. It was larger than Ragunas house. It too had a forge and even a lab. I went to the lab and opened one of the books left behind . I scanned over the interesting potions and decided that I would make some sort of potion that would be useful to Raguna and Mist for helping me out. I went outside the house and headed back to Ragunas house to say goodnight to Raguna and Mist. As I headed into Ragunas Homestead I saw a tall and muscular man running from Ragunas house snickering. Raguna was now at the door watching the man run away with a confused look on his face._

_"Who was that ?" I asked ._

_"His name is Brodik and he's been harrasing me ...I think," He had a puzzled look on his face._

_"You think? Isn't he the one who destroyed your field , and now he's running away? What a coward!" I snarled._

_"Well I'm not sure if it was him, maybe he was just having some fun playing ding and ditch." I couldn't beleive how trusting this guy was!_

_"Well I'm going to have to talk to him, goodnight Raguna tell Mist I said goodnight too" And I turned away before he could say anything,_

_I walked towards the forest where Brodik had ran off to. Surely enough, he was there, still snickering about his childish prank I assume. I walked up to him and turned him around to face me. he gave me a confused look._

_"Hey, you! Why are you harrassing Raguna, he's a nice guy!" I puffed out my cheeks._

_"What's it to you? And what is a little girl like you doing outside this time of night?"_

_This made me really angry."Little girl? I'll have you know I am eighteen! What's it to me? Raguna is a nice person who most likely saved my life !"_

_"Saved your life? I highly doubt we're talking about the same person! Raguna is a twisted man who tortures monsters, and you must be twisted to be his friend little girl!" He spoke with a smirk on his face._

_Now I was really angry! In a swift movement I kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground and rubbed his cheek . He looked at me with what appeared to be a blush on his face . His next words surprised me._

_"Purple stipes."_

_ The very pattern on my panties. I slapped him hard across the face before I stormed off back to my house and retired for the night._

...

Looking back to that day it seems as though it was months ago. I've become good friends with almost everyone , and I think my life here will have very few dull moments. I was slightly frightened when I heard a knock at the door and ran over to it. I looked outside and saw Brodik running towards the forest. I ran after him in anger ready to throw a good punch to his face.

In minutes I was lost. It was getting so dark that I could barely see in front of me . Chills were traveling through my spine every minute , I felt , no, I knew I was being watched. Every now and then I could hear someone whispering and even though it was dark I could see shadows moving around me. Even when walking I would sometimes drift off to sleep. Soon I couldn't take it anymore . I layed there on the ground. I knew someone was watching me , and the whispering was getting louder. The whispering drove me into heavy tears as they chanted the word over and over.

"Mortalitas. Mortalitas! MORTALITAS !" I saw a dark figure standing in front of me , slowly moving closer.

"FILIA!" A womans voice broke through the darkness and light spread around me, as suddenly as it happened it all went black again, and so did my vision...

...

Dear reader ,

ok so this chapter was boring and stuff and I can't promise it will get better because like I said before it's my fist fanfic so yeah...

today's question: What is your favourite colour ? First person to answer correctly gets a cookie. so i would really appreciate a review if not ..."get out of my house !"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don not own rune factory or it's characters I only own this story and my OC Atra

I am really bored so here is another chapter , so yeah...

Chapter 3

"hnnn..." I slowly woke head was pounding and my ears were ringing. I heard foot steps, they seemed to come from under me and I slowly opened my eyes. It was still night , but the pitch black from before was now a navy blue. I looked above me and let out I startled scream and fell to the ground. Standing above me was the last person I would want to save me. He bent down and picked me up in his arms again , he continued to walk. I stared at him with a confused look on my face and he gave me the same look.

"What are you staring at little girl !" Brodik shouted in an annoyed tone. I quickly averted my gaze and climed out of his arms. As I let myself down I fell to the ground unable to move my legs.

"What are you doing idiot, your'e obvioulsy hurt , you can't walk on your own!" He shouted in a now, angry tone.I looked back down to my feet. The skin on my legs had a black color to them as though they were bruised, and I think my legs might have been sprained. When did this happen?

"You've got no place to call me an idiot , I'm a billion times smarter than an idiot like you!" I puffed out my cheeks. I tryed my best not to wince ate the pain in my legs.

" What were you doing out so late at night anyways, there are dangerouus monsters out at this time of night!"He gave me a worried look but covered it with and angry face , why was he doing that?

"wha...what was I doing! This is your fault, if you hadn't ding and ditched my house I wouldn't be out here in the first Is Your Fault!" I Puffed my cheeks out again. Brodik gave me a confused look then a serious one.

"What are you talking about I didn't go any where near your house !"I usually wouldn't beleive something like that but the look on his face was very serious and I could tell he wasn't lying.

"oh...my mistake..."I was starting to get a very bad feeling about everything that's happened tonight. Brodik must have been able to feel my distress. He gave me a pat on the head and gave me a small smirk.

"Don't worrying little girl, I won't let the scary monsters get to you!" he said in a moking yet sincere tone , if that even makes sense. I puffed my cheeks out at him and gave him an angry face, I hated that name he calls me. But what he had said to me had comforted me a little and I put a fake smile on my face trying to sound nice.

"promise?" I asked in a girly voice , with puppies eyes.

"we..well your a g-girl and such so , it's the mans job to protect little girls like you! HaHaHaHa!" He laughed. Ooooh that laugh, I hate it! I puffed out my cheeks and called him an idiot. But I had to admit it was a bit flattering that he had blushed at my attempt at being cute. After about a half hour of walking we made it back to my house. I was reaching for the door handle but the idiot thought it would be more effective to kick down the damn door! I puffed out my cheeks at him and he gave me a smirk.

"Well little girl it's time to get to bed, don't forget to grab your teddy. HaHaHaHa!" He patted my butt trying to get me to move to my bed. I gave him a swift kick in the face for the second time tonight , once again showing my panties in the process. I immediatly regreted my action.

Standing up with a blush on his face he ran to the door and opened it. Before exiting my house he looked over his shoulder and said " It seems your legs feel better now , goodnight my little puffer fish." And left my house. I stood there dumbfounded by my new nick name. I think I prefered little girl.

"I'll deal with him tomorrow..."and I made my way over to my bed and fell aleep.

End chapter

Dear reader ,  
So this story sucks and I think i'm going to give up on it , i'll keep going if people want but , it doesn't seem to be all that popular...  
well whatever...reviews? If i do decide to continue then I apolagize for the shortness of this chapter, im like dying from a summer cold and I kept falling asleep while writing this so I just ended the chapter ASAP.

Edit* someone favourited my story so I'm confident that I will continue this story...yah! I know things have been a bit lacking so I am intoducing more characters to the story if you have any idea crack pairings I should use in this story for a bit of comedy then y'know review , just don't use on with brodik...OMG major brainstorm , i just thought of something ! so ok you may use brodik in a Crack pairing teehee...


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer- I do not own rune factory or it's characters, I only own this story and my OC Atra

Inspiration - bleach ost treachery

Hai Thar , Ok so I will continue with this story, I am a girl ,and I have horrible grammer so if you see any repetitive mistakes , then please inform me of them. I will work harder on my grammer ... BELIEVE IT D:( ALSO IMMA GONNA START ADDING TITLES TO THE CHAPTERS AND I JUST RELIZED MY CAPS WAS STILL ON BUT I AM TOO LAZY TO GO BACK AND CHANGE IT EVEN THOUGH IM JUST WASTING TIME BY WRITING DOWN EVERYTHING THAT IS COMING TO MY HEAD SO IMMA STOP NOW WELL ACTUALLY NOT YET CAUZE I RELIZED I JUST WROTE THAT I WAS A GIRL SO I HAD BAD GRAMMER WHICH IM GOING O CORRECT NOW , NOT ALL GIRLS HAVE BAD GRAMMER JUST ME SO YEAH...)

Chapter 4- I think that's the chapter I'm on(with caps off)

I was dreaming, I just had to be. I floated around in the darkness and that's all there was. Darkness.I couldn't see around me and I didn't know where I was . All I know is that I am somewhere. I can hear voices around me whispering my name in my ear, into my head. I would try swatting around my head but there was nothing there, just darkness. I felt arms wrapping around me but when I tryed to pull them away I would feel nothing. It soon became harder to breath. A male voice was ringing in my ear, and then it spoke.

"Solis, have you completed your mission yet?" He asked. Mission what mission? I tryed to speak but no words came out of my mouth. The hands I felt gripping my sides now moved to my throat in an attempt to strangle me. The name Solis was repeated into my ear in a questioning tone. Solis, Who is Solis? That's not my name. I soon became unable to breathe and I felt hands running all over my body. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. From the corner of my eye I saw a small light form,the whispering stopped, the hands left my body and I was able to breathe light then appeared in front of me. I felt a soft hand touch my face.

"Meus decorus filia" I had no idea what the voice said but the voice itself was soft, velvity and very feminine. The light flashed again and I was alone.

"At...tra...ra...Atra, wake up!" A very masculine voice called out to me. I snapped up in my bed hitting my head with another. I opened my eyes and looked to my side. My vision was a bit blurry from the knock but it soon cleared up again. Sitting at my side was Brodik. He looked back in my direction while rubbing the back of his head. We both sat their for a minute not speaking to each other. After about a minute of this brodik turned away his face a bright red. What was he blushing about. It took me only a second to feel that oh so evil breeze on my skin. What was with people in this town , taking off each others clothes! I quickly covered myself up with the blanket and let out en ear piercing scream. I heard foot steps running up the stairs...wait I didn't have a second floor in my house. I looked around quickly to find I was in the clinic.

" I see you're awake now !' Brodik shouted in my face.

"Are you ok in there Atra?" I heard Lara ask on the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm okay." I said in a quick and monotone voice. I heard the footsteps move away from the door.

"How did I get in the clinic? What happened? Why are you here? And where are my clothes!" I shot the questions all out at once making it sound like one word.

"I have no idea where you're clothes are, and I'm here because I brought you here." He answered just as fast as I did

"That doesnt explain much..."I said

"No one had seen you in days , so I went to your house to check up on yo- I mean steal your pantie-Er I mean I went to your house to see if I could find where this horrible stench was. When I got to your bedroom you were screaming and I couldn't wake you up so I brought you here...and Lara made me stay since I was the one who found you...she almost killed me trying to keep me here. And that's the only reason i'm here so stop asking about it!"

I ignored his comments about the panties. How long had I been sleeping? I leaped up from my bed for the second time.

"How long have I been here!" I screamed at Brodik. He didn't answer , he just sat there and stared at me with a blush on his face. Oh yeah...

"Ahhh" I screamed as loud as I could. Lara came running up the stairs, threw the door open and wipped a metal tray at Brodik sending him flying. I quickly ran back under the covers. Lara walked up to me handing me what seemed to be my clothes. I slipped out of my bed and put my clothes back on. Lara and I had a bath together one time so there was nothing to hide. Brodik got up from the floor rubbing his head.

Lara spoke first ." Sorry about Brodik we tried getting him out of here but he said he wouldn't leave until you woke . I tried dragging him out but he was too stong-" she was cut off mid-sentence by Brodik.

"Well we better let the puffer fish have her little nappy so she doesn't get cranky. Bye-bye." And with that he ran out of the roomUgh that guy was irritating. I gave a questioning look to Lara hinting for an explanation. She gave me a sort of look that told me she didn't know either.

" You've been asleep in the clinic for about three days and we estimate that you have been asleep in your house for another two. So five days in total." We were silent for a while, it got akward after a moment or two. Lara finally decided to speak up.

"Brodik came in here three days ago with you, he was really panicy...are you guys...y'know?"she asked

"Wha? Ew gross, no way! With him? How could you even think that!" I tried to sound angry but I knew my face was blushing. Lara giggled a little and she turned to the door.

"Oh, yes. Now that I think about it that girl Lute wanted to see you once you got out of here ." I tried my best not to laugh before she left the room so I gave her a quick nod and left right behind her.

It felt good being outside. It was a sunny day but it was quite warm. I made my way over to Lutes home. I knew he wouldnt be out selling his merchandise yet so I walked right in. Wrong move. I felt my jaw drop, and I couldn't avert my eyes. It didn't matter 'cause some things can't be unseen after seeing them. I backed away from the sight but I ran into the wall instead and fell down. I looked back to the middle of the room where a confused Lute with a pencil in hand stared and where a naked Erik just looked at me shocked. As akward as it might be I was a little releived that I wasn't the only villager to be constantly stripped. Erik grabbed his clothes and ran out of the mobile home. I just stood their giving Lute a dumb struck look.

"Hi there Atra!" he said like nothing happened. He turned around and grabbed a rectangular shaped object and brought it over to me.

"I heard it was your birthday tomorrow and since I won't be here I thought I would give it to you early." he passed the painting to me and I took a look at it. My jaw dropped even farther.

"The first day you came here I knew I had to paint you , so after Raguna and Mist got you all settled in I snuck in to the house and painted you. But don't tell Raguna he might get mad." Raguna might get mad? Who gives a flying shit about what Raguna thinks this dude painted me naked! I gave Lute a smile not wanting to seem rude becuase he seemed to be totally unfazed about this. I gave Lute a quick thank-you and I left as quickly as possible. As I was running I (of course with my luck) bumped into Brodik dropping my painting in the process. He took a quick glance at the picture and turned back to me.

"Would you watch where you're going puff-" he took another glance at the painting then back at me. I grabbed the painting and booked it the hell out of here. I ran into my home. I just about had a heart attack when I saw Mist standing in the middle of the room.

She spoke "Hai thar" and gave me the dumbest smile I had ever seen." Oh what are you holding, is it a painting?" Before I could run away she grabbed the painting and looked at it. We were silent for a moment. What happened next was both surprising and impossible. Mist took a huge bite of the painting and chewed on it for a minute. I of course not wanting to interupt her in fear of being eaten myself just stood there. In about 15 seconds she had devoured the whole painting and ran out of my house.

"Well I'm going to bed..." and so I stalked off to my room.

...

...go away. It's nap time for little viewers like you. I have the song "That's not my name " stuck in my head. I am hungry for reviews , please feed me.


	5. Chp5 A what?

Disclaimer - I do not own Rune Factory or it's characters. I do however, own this story and my OC Atra.

Quick note - I will have to re-edit this online so it might take a half hour before the problems are fixed. Also I would like someone to specify on the grammer mistakes because I see the some words get out and that confuses people as to what's happening. Or maybe it might be small things like putting " 's in the wrong either way this chapter is like a filler, just some horrible jokes and stuff I find funny because I'm super doped on sugar and my netbook is vibrating a mile a minute.

WARNING- the F bomb is dropped in here and since I consider "swear words" just words I don't think I should rate this M. Don't like don't read.

Back on track Ok I find Mist is super weird and reminds me of that weird chick on the newer Harry Potter movies, y'know the girl who fixed Harrys nose...was her name Luna? She looks like a Luna.

Chapter 5 - A What?

I woke up in the morning and went straight to my cupboard to grab some cereal. When I opened it up Mist was sitting inside. I immediately slammed the door shut. Curious as to why Mist was in my cupboard I opened it up again, when I looked inside she wasn't there. I turned around to have Mist staring at me being only inches apart from my face. She gave me a smile and I knew something was up.

"Good morning." She said to me cheerfully.

"...Good morning?" I asked confused.

"Do you remember what today is?" She asked.

"Um, pancake Tuesday?" I asked.

She gave me a cute little giggle" Ha Ha. No mother fucker it's your birthday!" She shouted in my face.

I backed up a little hoping she wasn't going to devour me. Now that I think about it; it is my birthday. Of course it wasn't all that exciting any ways. Mist looked at me and gave a small nod. What was she doing?

"OK I know what I'm doing for your birthday," and then she ran out of my house without even saying good-bye...bitch.

With all the excitement past us, I got myself decent and went outside. It was sunny outside with lots of clouds floating by covering up the sun every now and then. The birds were singing but other than that it was very silent. I started to make my way to Ragunas homestead. When I got there Raguna was working on his farm.I tried sneaking up on him but it wasn't a very smart idea. As he swung his hammer back it hit me on the head and sent me flying to the ground. Raguna shot over to my side in a matter of seconds.

"Woah , Atra are you ok!" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I got up from my spot on the ground. Raguna gave me a relieved smile. He then moved his mouth in to a surprised "O" form. He turned back to his rucksack and grabbed something. He then presented to me.

"Happy birthday!" He shouted. I looked down to his hands. Inside them was a beautiful diamond broach that must have been worth a lot of money.

"Wow! For me?" I asked amazed at the present. I went to reach for it but he pulled it away.

" He he , No way! I'm not giving this to you! I'm going to sell it!" With that he ran away. Disappointed and a bit pissed off I left for a walk. It wasn't long before I was interrupted. Erik walked up to me and shoved a rectangular shaped present into my hands. He blushed and quickly ran away. I already knew what the present was and didn't want to look at it but my curiosity got the better of me. Of course. I looked at the picture only to find the naked version of Erik. This town was very disturbing. I heard foot steps running up behind me and turned around. Mist was running in my direction ready to tackle me. She pounced on me, grabbed the picture,did a flip and ran off with it.

...

It was around noon when Brodik came up to me. He looked rather irritated and was going on about turnips,pumpkins,cats and even mummbled something about sporks. After awhile of this I walked away. But Brodik caught up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go," he said quickly while pulling my arm.I tried pulling my arm away but I had to admit, he was too strong for me. It took us about 10 minutes to get to the docks. He walked into one of the boats taking me with him. I cooperated and waited to see where this was headed.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Why does it matter!" He shouted in an angry tone.

"It matters because you're dragging me along!" I shouted at him then puffed out my cheeks. I have to stop doing that.

"We're going on a date." He said as though it were an obvious fact. His answer made me jump a little.

"A what?" I asked, still in shock. Maybe I just heard wrong.

"A date. D-A-T-E, y'know a date!" He said in a still annoyed tone. That tone of his was really getting on my nerves.

"I-I never ag-agreed to this!" I started stumbling with my words. I felt a blush cross my face. He was about to say something when we finally reached one of the little islands. He grabbed my hand gently and pulled me out of the boat. We walked up the dock on to the ground. He pulled me to one of the cherry trees. We stood silently there for a moment when I finally decided to speak up.

"So..." I said trying to break the ice.

"So..." He replied.

"This is boring I'm leaving!" I started to walk away.

"Wait, we can do something else!" He quickly followed behind me. Why was he so determined?

"What do you have in mind?" My voice sounded uninterested. An evil smile came to his face.

We first headed to Biancas mansion. The plan was we run up to the house, kick down the door, and then run. This sounded boring and uneventful but I wanted to see how this would turn out. First was Brodiks turn, he ran up to the house, kicked the door opened and ran back to our hideout behind a bush. It only took about thirty seconds for Bianca to come to the door. She looked around, obviously saw nothing suspicous and went back in the house. Next was my turn. I ran up to the house, kicked down the door and booked it. After a minute or so Tabatha came to the door.

"Hello, is anyone there?"She called out. After about a minute of looking around she went back inside.

It was getting harder to control my laughter. It was now Brodiks turn. He made his way up to the house. Just as he was about to kick down the door again an angry Bianca kicked it down from the inside. She was pissed. Brodik looked too scared to move and I was as well. This is when I decided to speak up.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuun!" I shouted and we both booked it! After about a half hour of running we finally got her off of our tail.

"That was close*huff*" Brodik said. We decided it would be best if we calmed down now.

Brodik and I walked through the forest for a good hour just talking. I use to think that Brodik was an insensitive, moronic, smelly, dirty, self ab-

"You do know you're talking out loud right?" He interrupted.

"Why yes, yes I do." I stated. This made me laugh. Brodik...not so much. After taking a walk we ended up back at my house. I said goodbye to Brodik and was about to enter my house when he spoke.

"Oh yeah, this." I turned around just as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out what seemed to be a bracelet and put it into my hand. It was made of various sea shells that you could often find at the beach. A smile came to my face. Brodik started to blush.

"W-well I heard it was your birthday so I just put it together quickly. It's not that I like you are anything or that I wish I could kis-I mean kick you b-because I doubt you can stay out of the clinic for long, so there's no point in me sendi-" because Brodik was almost a foot taller than me I had to jump to kiss his cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I was blushing so I had to change the moment.

"Ha ha you're such an idiot , you can't even speak proper English! Ha Ha!" Oh man, I'm starting to laugh like him now.

" He He He, don't you know any manners little girl. Now get inside it's dangerous at this time of night for little girls like you." He quickly ran of my yard and headed home.

"...Idiot" My cheeks slowly turned back to their usual color and I went inside for the night. I heard some hushing coming from my room so that's where I went first. On my bed were mist and seven men. Guess what. They weren't wearing any freakin' clothes!

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The End

...

well, that's all folks, till next time. I have the song Ice or whatever stuck in my head it's by Brittany spears.


	6. chp6 Identity Crises

Disclaimer- I do not own rune factory or it's characters. The only thing I own is this story and my OC Atra.

Yeah so this story might be a little lazy because a have a horrible cold and I am constantly doped up on cold medicine. Good news & bad news.  
Bad news, my cold is so bad that I think I am dying and I am bed ridden. Good news, Even though I am suffering and close to the gates of Hell I will be writing more often... Yah for suffering and agony!

WARNING- I felt that I should put a warning for fake religion in here in case someone was really religous.

Chp. 6 - Identity Crisis

" Who am I? Why am I here? What purpose do I have?" I asked the darkness.

"Solis, it is I Mal-" the voice in my dream was cut off by a bright light.

"Atra please hold on just a little longer!" Asked the velvety voice in a plead. And in shune the light.

*Yawn*

"Hnnn...nn, ah why is the Sun so bright!" It was now morning, and I was awake. I tried getting out of my bed but ended up falling out instead. My head was pounding and my mouth was dry. I opened up my bedroom door trying to make my way to the kitchen. My attempt was stopped when I tripped on something. I looked down at my feet to find a book lying on the floor. I picked it up, and opened it to read it's contents. On the inside of the book there was a message.'Solis, use this well and complete your mission'. The book automatically fell from my hands. I knew at that moment I needed to find out who this 'Solis' is and why I've been mistaken for her. It looks like I'm off to do research, and so I left for the library.

"Hey Atra, what are you doing in the library?" Selphy asked.

"Um, just here to do some research I guess..." I think it's just better if I keep this to myself.

"On what?" She wasn't going to make this easy was she?

"Just stuff..."

"OK let me help you!" Selphy said with a smile.

"*sigh* Have you ever heard of the name Solis?" I asked giving up.

"Hmmm I can't say I ha-oh wait!" She turned around and looked at the book case for a moment. She then turned around with a book in her hand.

"Aha , here you go! This should have some information on the origins of that name." I don't think this is what I was looking for, but I took the book none the less.

"Thanks..." I said in a hurry and left.

I went back to my house and started to read the book.

Solis- A Latin word meaning whole or safe. When Sol is added as a prefix it means Sun. The name derives from a folklore called ' Niger Lux Lucis' meaning black light.

History-  
Before the third of worlds was created there was only the Heavens and the Under world. The goddess of Heaven is known as Caelum. The god of the Under World was known as Malum. Caelum was a kind woman who had plenty of love to share. Malum was an evil man who despised her kind heart. After many, many centuries of solitude Caelum became so lonely it was unbearable, it was then she decided she wanted children. Caelum gathered up as much of her power as she could, but even with all that power she was un-able to create a third world. One day she went to Malum in ask of a favor. A pact was made that Malum would help her create a third world for her children but in exchange her first child would be filled with as much darkness as it was light. Caelum had agreed to these terms and went on to create the new world. After the earth was created the first child was born. It was a girl. Her eyes were the bluest blue could be and her hair was as gold as the Sun. Yet inside the child made of light was another child created from the darkness in Malums soul. It is said that when the world will near it's end the child of darkness would inherit the body of light and cause the destruction of man-kind. It was decided that the child of light would be names sol-solis, and the dark child within would be named Atra.

Like the first book the second one had also fallen to the ground.

"This can't mean me, can it?" I didn't want to believe it was true. This had to be some sort of mistake or a coincidence.

A knock at the door startled me. I was almost too afraid to go and answer it. Another knock came from the door.

"Atra open up! I know you're in there." Brodik shouted from the other side. What if it was another fake? I was too afraid to answer. I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep. How could I possibly live like this?

To be continued...

Change of plans. I'm going to drag my contaigous ass out of bed and go camping with my family ... :) So I probably am not going to be able to write another chapter till Monday. OK I know this story isn't the greatest so I would like to thank the people with ALOT of extra time on their hands for reading. Sorry it's so short. I have writers block. Dying can do that to a person. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go overdose on cold medicine, goodnight!


	7. Chapter 7 Really still reading this?

Disclaimer- I do not own rune factory or it's characters. I do own my OC atra and this story.

Hai thar! OK so I am like dying(still) so I am staying home today so I don't puke on people :D so I thought I would put up a chapter...I'm sorry I did it again.

Chp. 7- I'm not going outside, there's people out there man!

I awoke,well I wouldn't say that because I didn't sleep. I had decided I couldn't hide in my house for the rest of my life.I left my room and went straight to the kitchen. On the table was the book I had tripped on yesterday. A voice inside my head had been telling me to read it all night. I decided that whatever had sent me the book was not going to give up with me just because I didn't read it. I opened the book up to read what was inside. It was written in a language I had never seen before but the voice inside my head read it to me. They were all potions and spells that I never knew even existed or even could. There was one spell that caught my eye. The spell was called Indulge, the voice in my head kept telling me to try it and so I did. I Carefully read the spell and it's uses. Feeling confident I could do it, I tried it out.

"You kept it a secret, you wouldn't divulge, I'll grant your wish you may indulge." There was a flash of darkness and then I landed on something hard. I felt movement coming from in between my bosoms. I looked down only to find I had landed on someone.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Brodik shouted at my breasts.

"...Oh snap!" Without giving an explanation I booked it out of Brodiks house. That spell did not work the way I thought it would. What was that all about anyways? I wanted chocolate DAMMIT! I quickly ran back in to my house. I ran to the book on the floor, picked it up again and flipped through the pages. There were potions that made someone fall in love, one that could turn you into a beautiful man/woman and even a potion that turns people into frogs. As I went through the book I found some more vulgar things. There was a potion that made people die a horrible death, spells of destruction and a spell that makes people commit suicide. As I got closer to the end of the book there were some spells that could make lightning come out of nowhere and cause instantaneous combusting. I set the book down not wanting to read anymore. I think it would be a good idea to get some fresh air.

The town was eerily quiet and no one was in sight. I walked over to Ragunas homestead and he wasn't there either. I did what I had to do and went over to Brodiks house. I knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Brodik I know your'e in there, open up!" I shouted. For some reason he didn't like people in his house. I heard footsteps come to the door, and it opened. Brodik held the door open and I walked in.

"So why were you in my house earlier...in my bed?" He blushed recalling the memory.

"Where is everyone? Where's Raguna and Mist?" I asked.

"I don't know, someone said something about that Mist girl being kidnapped, Raguna left to find her after 3 hours of reading this book called 'Rune Factory Game Cheats' and I don't know where everyone else is. So about earlier this morning..." I left before he could finish his sentence.

As I ran out of Brodiks house, voices started filling me ears. I looked around only to find everyone in the town square. I walked through the crowd. Everyone seemed to be talking at someone all at once. I made my way through the crowd to find Raguna in the middle. He looked at me and made his way over to me.

"Atra, we did it! With all the help of my friends I was able to defeat Gelwein! I couldn't have done it without everyone elses help!" And with that he walked away.

My heart sank into my stomach and my feelings were gravely injured. I was of no help to Raguna, hell I didn't even know there was an enemy to be defeated! If they had told me about their problem I'm sure I would have been able to help. Was I not considered one of Ragunas friends? I haven't been here as long as everyone else, being the new comer and all but I thought that me, Raguna and Mist had gotten along pretty well. If they weren't my friends or family then who do I have? The only person I have then would be...no! To him I'm just another play toy like Raguna. I walked back to my home feeling like an empty shell. I've never had parents, friends, family... I have nothing. My eyes started to heat up and I knew tears were coming. They fell and fell and fell. I couldn't see in front of me anymore. I kept tripping and falling. Then I ran into something hard.

"Hey little girl watch where-" He stopped when he saw my face. I tried walking around him but he grabbed my arm and placed me in front of him. I tried looking away but he kept getting up in my face. Now I was getting annoyed.

"What? What is your problem?" I shouted in his face.

"What is my problem? No, what is your problem? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? You don't have any someone do this to you?Who was it? Where are they? No Body makes my girl cry-"my heart pounded at what he said"-en I find them they're going to be sorry! FeRGalIcouS dEfiNicOusE blah, blah, blah-" I guess Brodik does care about me...But why? All I ever do is yell at him and kick him. I guess for awhile know I've...

"Atra are you listening?" My thoughts were interrupted.

" No I'm not, just get out of here, your a pest!" My voice came out in a serious, and viscous tone. What? I didn't say that, did I? Where did this come from? That's not what I wanted to say! Brodik gave me a hurt look. I wanted to apologize but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I soon relized I couldn't feel my body at all! I Started walking around him. How was this even possible, I wasn't doing any of this! Brodik moved in front of me, and my facial features turned into disgust.

" Atra... What's wrong with you...What happened to your eyes? They used to be a metallic navy blue but now there... Purple." My eyes! They were blue yesterday. My legs started walking me to my house. My slow walking quickly turned into running as I regained my ability to move my body. I went to my house and ran straight to the bathroom right in front of the mirror.

"Huh?" Instead of the usual sapphires there were now dark amythests'. Around my pupils was a dark purple, as my eyes went farther out there was a dark magenta color and it got lighter as it reached the outside of my eye. My eyes had changed shape and were now more pronounced, making me look older. I kept blinking yet my eyes didn't change. I even tried washing my eyes but of course that didn't work either. A knock at my door startled me, but I went to answer it none the less. At my door was Raguna, maybe one of the last people I would want to see at this time. He looked fine at first but his face quickly turned into a worried expression.

" There's something different about you...your eyes have changed colour! What's wrong you look upset..." Did I really need to tell him what was wrong, would he even care?

"It's nothing" I averted my eyes.

" It's not nothing. You're someone very important to me Atra, I can tell when something is wrong. You have been acting different lately Atra. Everyone has noticed it. Everyone in town is becoming worried. When you fist came here you were spunky and energetic. But you have changed since then. Now you seem more reserved, you haven't been talking as much and you seem to get depressed quiet easily now... you can talk to us. We have only known each other for about a season or so but I think we've gotten along pretty well, so that's why I hope I am someone important to you." I could feel my face heat up and I felt something weird in my heart. I looked over to Raguna and he was blushing as well.

"Raguna...I-I promise that I am fine, really." I still couldn't tell him, so I had to make something up."You know I'm a girl and I-I'm just y'know...maybe P...M...S-ing?" I said, hoping he would believe me. I think he did because his face grew even brighter.

"oh...OH! Uhh well then...you have fun with that. I-I gotta go somewhere now..." And with that he ran off. Ugh, how embarrassing!

I think that it was about time I go visit Brodik to apologize. Just as I headed outside I saw Brodik hiding behind a barrel in front of my house. He stood up immediately obviously embarrassed that he was caught.

"I dropped something." He said quickly and quietly. He turned around as he was about to leave.

"Brodik, I'm sorry that I was so cold earlier. I have had a lot on my mind lately and it's been getting to me. Thank-you for caring about me. I was a little upset because I thought that Raguna didn't like me-" Brodik walked off before I could finish my sentence. What was wrong with him, why did he seem so upset? I turned around to go inside and nearly jumped out of my dress when I saw Mist was already there.

" Hello. You're coming to Ragunas house to have dinner with him and I, " she said matter of factly before poofing into a blue smoke...what if she watches me when I sleep?

...

It's been three hours since Mist exploded in my house. I was making my way to Ragunas house when I over heard some talking. I walked over to Ragnas house only to be shocked. Raguna and Mist were talking near a now destroyed crop field. Just like the first day I awoke in Trampoli, the field was totally destroyed with very few crops left. There was a pile of what looked like rocks on the ground. I ran up behind Raguna and Mist.

"-then the golemn just exploded out of nowhere." Raguna had finished his sentence before turning to me.

"A golem? What was a golem doing on your farm?" Raguna had a serious look on his face and was about to talk when Mist set a hand on his shoulder. She obviously was trying to keep it a secret from me, but it was no use because I know who did this.

I looked around town in hopes of finding Brodik. Unfortunately he was not in his usual place so finding him was hard. After about an hour of looking I found him in the Green Ruins. He was on the large platform of the first basement.

" What is your problem! Why can't you leave Raguna alone! He hasn't done anything?" I shouted as loud as I could. I waited for a reply but Brodik just ignored me.

"Brodik!" I shouted. Brodik finally turned around and I knew the shouting was coming.

"You don't know what kind of man Raguna is! He tortures monsters, runs away from his duties and...and. Why do you love him so much? What's so great about him?" He started walking up to me. We were now only inches apart.

"No, you don't know what kind of man he is! He is kind and caring and only does things to make other people happy! I don't love him, but I can tell you he is SO great because he isn't YOU!" I shouted. At first he seemed shocked then almost hurt, but his face then changed to show determination.

He put his one arm around my arms and torso. He then smashed his lips to mine. My face turned redder than a tomato. Embarrassed I tried moving my head but he moved his other hand behind my head keeping it in place. My body felt warm. My head kept telling me to pull away but I knew in my heart that I had been waiting for this. After about a minute of debating in my head both my heart and mind had Agreed they wanted this and so I kissed back. After I had kissed back he slipped his tounge into my mouth and kissed me needfully, his left arm dropped to my rear and his right hand had cupped my breast. we kissed like this for a couple of minutes and brodik soon became impatient. A low moan escaped my lips when he held me tighter.

"Brodik, where are you!" A familiar voice called out. I pushed myself out of Brodiks arms. I looked up at his face to see he was very, very annoyed. Raguna entered the platform, a confused look crossing his face.

"Atra what are you doing here?" He asked. I was going to reply when Brodik interrupted.

"What are _YOU_ doind here, are you here to torture monsters again?" Raguna was going to answer, but Brodik didn't want one. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cave. He walked me to my house where we stood outside my door. He seemed to have calmed down a bit because he was able to give me his goofy grin. He bent down and kissed me on the lips, only this time it was soft and gentle. After a couple minutes he decided it was time to go.

"Good night my little puffer fish!" He said almost laughing. I'll let it pass this time but I still puffed my cheeks at him. It seemed like this _was_ going to be the perfect night but... As I turned around I felt Brodiks hand come down hard onto my butt.

"Hiyah!" I kicked Brodik right in the baby maker, and thus ended my night.

...

Dear peoples,

Hai thar, sorry I haven't updated in a billion and three days but I was to busy throwing up and being lazy. Ooooh so it seems both the plot line and romance is heating up. Well until next time, wait, if you don't REVIEW I will be forever sick and never be able to write again until people, REVIEWING is what keeps the aliens away! But if your'e lazy like me I'm sure the aliens wont bother coming if you are too lazy -.-


	8. Chapter 8 Sick Day

I finally get Grand Bazaar today. I had preordered it but it was back ordered and was taking forever so I just decided to get it from EB games. The point being is that you may not see me for a couple of days...I was inspired to use this story because I have been sick, saying that I have also been home from school so that gives me time to write more. Also reviews would be nice they make me inspired to y'know...write good. I am a review whore!

Disclaimer- I do not own Rune Factory,Harvest Moon or any of the characters. I do however own my OC Atra and now my own copy of Grand Bazaar.

Chapter 8- Sick day.

I woke up this morning feeling light headed and sick to my stomache. I went straight to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My face was green and oily. Not only that but my eyes still hadn't changed back to their normal shape and I noticed my hair has grown about 4 inches since a week ago. A week ago...a week ago is when Brodik and I...ugh I have to stop thinking of that. I need to head to the clinic, and maybe pay a visit to old man Kanno...

(Flash back- 3 days ago)

_"Atra I hear your pretty good at making potions," Kanno tried speaking in a seductive voice. I had made the mistake of saying he was cute of course meaning in the old people way. Ever since then he's been flirting with me._

_"...Yeah," I said trying not to show I was grossed out._

_"How 'bout you make me one" He said repeatedly raising his eyebrow._

_"...What kind?" I asked getting a little scared._

_"None of you business!" He shouted at me._

_"I have to know what I'm making in order to make it!" I defended. He gave me a weery look._

_"...I need a potion that helps me sleep...?" He said or more like asked. Now I was really scared._

_"I don't know..." I said backing away._

_" I'll pay you!" He said walking towards me. I have been in Trampoli for about two months now and my funds were getting low._

_"...Okay I'll make you the potion" I said, giving in._

_"Great! I'll give you four days, it better be ready." He said before blowing a kiss at me and walking away. I went straight home and threw up._

_I had gathered the ingredients I needed the day after. I was just about to finish the potion when great guilt fell over me. I knew he wasn't going to use this for sleep. So in a last minute attempt so save the poor victem I slipt some 'extra' ingrediants in the potion. Instead of falling asleep whoever drank the potion would fall ill with a 24 hour cold. I made myiway over to Kannos house. I knocked on the door._

_" The door is unlocked," I went inside the house. I was only in there one minute and I think I had already gone blind. Sitting on the couch was Kanno wearing a speedo. I can't tell you anything else becuase it might destroy the very fabric of the Universe._

_"Hello Atra, It's hot out today isn't it?" He asked 'seductively'. It's Fall! I slowly made my way over to Kanno trying my hardest not to look. How come you always look at the things you don't want to see? He stood up making his way over to me and plucked the potion from my hand._

_"Ah, thank you! Here is you money," he handed my a bag of money touching my hand when I went to grab it. Okay, I am now officially grossed out!_

_"As thanks for bringing me the potion I'll go fix us up some drinks.." he said now walking away._

_"Uh, no thanks I'm fine. I have things to do. Goodbye." I ran out of the house as fast as I could._

(End flashback)

I started making my way over to the clinic. Ugh, he must have snuck it in my food somehow. My legs grew heavier and my vision started to blur. Maybe I put in too much 'extra' ingrediants. I don't think I was going to make it. I slowly made my way over to Ragunas homestead, but my vision went black before I made it.

I awoke when i heard a bing boom in my kitchen. I jumped out of my bed and went to find the source of the noise.

"Crap!" A familiar voice shouted. I went through the kitchen door to find Brodik standing in my kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I shouted at him.

"Why do the things I make always explode?" He continued, ignoring me completely.

"Brodik!" I shouted.

"Atra!" He shouted back.

"What are you doing? What was that noise?" I asked.

"Uh, what noise?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"You know what noise! The noise defenatly came from the kitchen and we are the only two here! What was that noise?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"Um, I do not know of this noise that you speak of..." he said, still keeping up the facade. I tried getting to the counter but he kept moving in front of me. His body wasn't big enough though for me to see that something had exploded.

"What did you do to my kitchen?" I shouted.

"Uh, I do not know this kitchen of which you speak of." Getting extremely annoyed by this, I pushed him out of the way. Half of my counter had totally been destroyed. I turned around and looked at Brodik, whom in turn had started backing up. I tried keeping my anger in. I took a deep breathe.

"What are you doing here." I spoke through my teeth.

"W-Well you collapsed outside my house so i brought you here. You seemed sick so it's not like I could have left you here by yourself." He said

"We have a clinic y'know!" I now shouted in his face. He stiffed up for a moment and put on a serious face.

"What's wrong with me taking care of you? I'm not as useless as you think! I wanted to make sure you were comfortable, and since you keep getting angry because of people taking your clothes off, I thought I would take you here, and this is what I get for doing you a favor?" He shouted.

Hmm, well I guess he was doing this for my sake.

"Your'e right, I should be thanking you." I admitted.

"Yeah that's right!" He stated matter'o'factly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." I said.

"You're stll sick, get back in bed." Brodik demanded, now serious.

"Well I'm awake now, I can't get back to sleep." I said. I guess my reply wasn't good enough for him. He picked me up into his arms and carried me back to my bedroom. He dropped me on the bed and flipped my over on my stomache.

"H-hey, what do you think your'e doing?" I asked nervously.

"Just lay still." He demanded. When I had settled down he layed down beside me, propped up on his elbow. He started drawing circles on my back slowly and gently. It was very relaxing, it tickled here and there but I could feel myself getting sleepy. My eyes were opening and closing, but I soon fell in to a deep sleep.

Dear readers,

So this was mostly a fill in chapter. I feel kinda bad for writing it because I already know what i'm doing next. I guess it was good to explore the relationship more. Hmm I think I'm making brodik too nice so I'll have to think of something...oh well I should update by tomorrow, maybe even tonight. if you like you may review but I don't really care about reviews as much as I used to, they're just nice to receive even if it's just a " Hai thar!"


	9. Chapter 9 duuuuhhh

Disclaimer- I do not own Rune factory or it's characters. I do however own this story and my OC Atra.

Hey guys, so you know how last week I was all like"okay guys I'll update again tonight"and then I didn't. Well I have been too busy playing harvest moon and since I beat it I thought I would update. Sooo...I'm a little rusty(not that I was shiney before...)so guys, so my latest obsession has been hero of leaf valley. I really want a girl version so I can nail...Er, I-I mean court Charles. He is so yummy!

Chapter 9- Uh... I can't think of a name.

_(Fall 22nd)_

The ringing in my ears kept getting louder and louder. It felt as though a nail was being driven through my skull. I was aware that I was screeching, I tried to keep it in but the pain in my head was now unbearable. Raguna, Mist, and Stella were standing above me as I cuddled up in a field position and holding my hands to my head. They kept talking to me but I heard nothing. My vision started to blur but I knew I wasn't passing out. My screeching had stopped instantly when I felt my body pulsing. The blood in my body started to freeze up and I soon became frozen in place. I was dying. I just had to be. I waited for my vision to go black but it never did. Death never came. I was able to move my body again. The pain had stopped but my blood remained cold.

"Atra, what's wrong?" Raguna asked. I looked up at him not really certain as how to answer.

"I-I don't..." My voice came out quieter than a whisper. I heard foot steps walking up behind me. Someone had picked me up in their arms, I looked up to see who it was.

"Brodik, could you take her to the clinic please?" Stella asked.

"Sure" Brodik answered in a monotone voice, and then he walked. He started in the way of the clinic but he took a wrong turn.

"Wrong way idiot" I said sarcastically. He didn't reply back like I thought he would. He kept walking for awhile. We weren't going anywhere, we were just walking. I had a weird feeling inside my chest.

"Raguna...wasn't who...Kross is..." He kept stumbling for words.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Kross was my target...but I'm not going to report it. I'll just tell them our target wasn't here. Raguna has been innocent this whole time..." He looked distant but happiness flowed through me for but a mere moment.

"That means you can stop harassing Raguna and we can all get along now!" I smiled at him. Brodik didn't look happy.

"Atra...I'm leaving," he said quickly and in a monotone voice. My breathing hitched in my throat.

"W-What do you mean...leaving? Leaving where?" My heart was jumping.

"I can't stay here forever Atra! I have my duties!" He was getting defensive.

"Why? Why can't you stay longer?" I asked in desperation.

"Atra, I'm leaving and that's that!" He declared. My eyes started to water. I didn't want to cry. Not in front of him.

"When are you coming back?" I asked.

"I'm not." He said with no emotions. My heart shattered. What was I to him? Was I just a play toy to mess around with until he grew out of me? He didn't care about me from the get go, He just wanted a pretty face to mess with. I jumped out of his arms.

"How could you! How could you just string me along like that? I-I can't believe I- and now I..." I was at a loss for words.

"We both knew that this could never happen. My job is done. I'm ready to leave. I will be exiting Trampoli tonight at six." I was angry. Yet I didn't want to be. I wanted to be sad, but some force was keeping me from doing so. I soon realized that I couldn't feel my body. It was happening again. Tears stopped flowing and my body stood itself up straight.

"Leave then. You're of no use to me anymore." Words that I hadn't even thought were now coming out of my mouth. What's happening to me? Am I being possessed? I would know if I was, wouldn't I? The pulsing in my body started again and I could feel my body losing consciousness in itself. My vision started to blur yet I could see perfectly. My body felt weightlessness yet I stood perfectly on my own two feet. Something was wrong with me. My attention went to Brodik who was trying to keep a straight face yet I knew he was hurt. The thing inside spoke from my mouth again.

"Don't give me that look. You said it yourself 'We both knew this couldn't happen'. So just leave, I have used you all I could." My voice was dark and filled with hatred. My thoughts soon started to mold with the thoughts of whatever was inside of me. I now felt rage which seemed to be coming from my own free will. I want him dead. I want him to die a horrible death and I will do it myself. No! That's not what I want! My thoughts were now being controlled. I could feel my body now and was now able to move on my own accord. I slowly walked over to Brodik, ready to tear out his throat. I stopped myself once I realized what I was doing. I'm going to do something I'll regret if I don't leave now. Tears started to fill my eyes. I wanted Brodik to stay but I couldn't do anything without hurting him in the state I'm in. I have to let him go. I would rather let him live his life then take it.

"...Brodik." That's all I said to him before I ran for my house. This is the last time I would ever see him. It absolutely tore me up inside and soon all emotions left my body. I was empty. I ran straight to me bed and attempted to cry myself to sleep. It didn't, wouldn't and couldn't work. This was the end of my happiness.

Dear readers,

So this chapter was short, and I apologize, but i felt that i should end it at that and y'know straighten out what happening next. Oh noez! Brodik is gone and Atra feels used and abused. What will happen next? You'll just have to read.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own Rune Factory or it's characters. I do however own my OC Atra and this story.

Sooooo...yeah. Got report cards today in school. I was too tired to stay for the last period so I don't know my mark for construction technology but i did get 80% in business and science and got 83% in foods. I wish i could have done better...Moving on. So now the POV isn't always going to be Atras.

Chapter 10 - Solis

(Winter 1st)

(Ragunas POV)

"I wonder where Atra is." I inquired Mist.

"I haven't seen her come out of her house since Brodik left..." She trailed off.

"Every time I go to her house she isn't there. I even went into her house once and she wasn't there." I was starting to get worried. I didn't know Atra felt so strongly about him. Some friend I am. Did she leave to find him? Why would Brodik leave now? He knows more then anyone how Atra has changed lately. Doesn't he want to be there for her? The way he looked at her and constantly talked about her so highly, didn't he care for her?

"Do you think we should go look for her? She's been gone a long time. Maybe she's hurt." Mist asked.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll have to get someone to look after my farm for the next few days. I don't think we'll be going out on a day trip." I started to plan.

At about six in the evening I had finished paying Erik to look after my farm and getting ready, Mist and I set out on our journey to retrieve our missing friend.

(Atra's POV)

My condition is getting worse. I switched my two ponytails and into one. My hair which use to be up to my chin only two weeks ago was now wavy, flowing and down to my waist. I've been having violent thoughts a lot more lately. I almost killed a seven year old girl for bumping into me while she was playing. The people I had once trusted and loved were now enemies in my mind. I felt dark and unclean. I felt lonely like I did in ...Lumen. Unsure of where I was going before I now realized which direction I was heading in. More violent thoughts were flowing to my head. _' I'm going to kill them. All the people that had made my life a living hell. Those who didn't accept me for who I was, their going to accept me now or they'll die'._ An immense headache came to me and I fell to the ground. Whatever was inside of me wanted to head to Lumen. I had enough force to control my body and I moved the other way. I was able to do that a lot more now, control my body I mean. Deep in my heart I knew this wasn't a good thing. I heard someone walking behind me. I turned around to find an old man.

"Excuse me miss could you tell me wher-" Blood splattered all over my clothes and the old man fell to the ground. I retreived my hand and tasted the blood on my new claws.

"H-huh... I-I j-just...that old man...I...did I?" I just murdered an old man! I looked back down at my impure hands. My eyes quickly glazed over with tears. What's happening to me. Why did I...?

(Brodiks POV)

Ever since I started coming around Atra she's changed. Was she changing because of me? It had to be me. It only happened when she came around me. She used me? What does that mean. Those things she said. She was serious. She really did find me annoying and useless. She only used me. That's fine. If she's one the one using me I don't care. I was hurting her. It's best that I don't come around her anymore, for her sake. If not something bad might happen to her. I can't stand that. No matter how much she hates me I could never hate her. Leaving was the best thing to do. It's better for her if I'm not around.

The cart I was on started slowing down and I heard familiar voices outside. They were talking to the driver.

"Could you please give us a lift? Even if it's only for a little while." I heard the boy ask.

"It would really help us out!' The girl said.

"Sure, there is plenty of room in the back with the other passenger!"

"Thank-you so much!" The girl said

"Yes, thank-you," said the boy. Two familiar faces then appeared in front of me. They must have been just as shocked to see me as I was them.

"Brodik. Brodik where have you been? Where are you going? Why are you going this way? When did you leave? Have you seen Atra? Are you wearing any underpants? If so can I have them?What's your favourite colour?Will I ever stop asking you questions?" Mist shot out the questions making it sounded like one big word.

"I-It's none of your business where I'm going. I left quiet awhile ago, didn't you notice? No I have not seen Atra, why do you ask?' I tried to answer her questions but forgot what half of them were.

"You meen she hasn't found you?" Raguna asked.

"Found me?" I asked confused.

"Raguna, maybe it's possible that Atra didn't leave to find Brodik." Mist said.

"What do you mean? She left? Left where?" I asked becoming panicked.

"That's what were trying to figure out ourselves. Atra has been missing the last nine days without a note or goodbye. She just disappeared." Raguna said. What was he talking about? She's gone?

"She might be really hurt, Brodik please help us find her. We're very worried," Mist begged. No I can't. The reason I left was so I could keep her safe. Yet this happened even in my absence. What would happen if I were to see her again? Is it possible that this isn't my fault after all? Then I would be able to stay with Atra! I forgot... she doesn't like me anymore...That doesn't matter! I still want to protect her from whatever is causing her greif.

"All right I'll help bring Atra back." I declaired. I noticed that Raguna was looking far off into the distance. I followed his gaze to a glowing orange light in the distance. Arising from the glow was dark smoke. It looked like a fire! It seemed to be coming from a town.

"Let's check it out guys!" Raguna said. We had agreed we would. We told the driver to take the fastest route to the town.

(Atra's POV)

"Burn you pathetic excuses for life, HaHaHaHa! Burn!" The people of Lumen were running around in a frenzy. Men were running, woman were screaming and children were crying. Being the reason for this chaos gave me great delight. I continued to run my sword through people.

"Malum, lend me your powers so that I can send you these grieving souls!" A dark light erupted from my sword and completely obliterated everyone and thing in it's path. I have never felt so alive! The fires around me grew bigger and hotter by the second. I felt a wave of power run through me and all fires turned into a beautiful black. I will wake this world for Master Malum even if it means destroying the human population village by village. _'No leave them alone!'_ Solis screamed. I have still yet to destroy Solis. I can't complete my mission for Master Malum as long as she's around. I need to taint her heart just a little more. That Brodik man got most of the job done but he is no longer of use to me.

_"Solis. Look around you! This is what you did_" I shouted.

_"No it's not. This is all your doing!" _She tried defending herself.

_"Solis you fool! We are one in the same! We share our movements, our thoughts and our feelings. We are Atra!"_

_"No I am Atra! You are not me." _She started to cry.

_"Fool, you refuse to see the truth that is right inside you!" _I sent another powerful attack from my sword killing about thirty more people.

_"Solis, we are the same person, we always have been and we always will be, you are a part of me and nothing will ever change that!"_

_"No!"_She continues to be so blind.

"It doesn't matter now. You will see it and believe it soon enough." With that I cut out her ability to speak.

There was one person I have yet to see. I made my way to my 'home'. I walked down the streets not seeing a single person alive. I had finally reached my destination. I opened the door. In the corner of the room was a woman in her late thirties. She was wearing a blue dress and had her hair in to buns at the side of her head.

"Atra...?" The fear in her eyes was very apparent. I slowly made my way over to her and raised my sword above my head.

"Hello? Are there any survivors?" A voice called out in the distance, I could recognize these voices anywhere.

"Hello?" mist called out. Damn, looks like I'll have to cut this visit short.

"I didn't hate you as much as I did everyone else so I'll let you live longer." I left as quickly as I could.

(Ragunas POV)

"Help, help me!" Someone called in the distance. We ran over there as fast as we coud hoping we were'ny going to be too late. We followed the cries until we came to a large house. A woman with brown hair done up in buns came stumbling out.

"Atra, sh-she killed everyone!" My heart jumped in my chest.

"Wh-what? Describe her, how do you know her name?" I pressed for answers.

"She's my adoptive daughter. She is short, wearing a purple dress, has long blonde hair, and purple eyes." It didn't sound too much like Atra but I had to make sure.

"Do you know where she just came from?" I asked.

"She sent me a letter about a month ago, she told me she's living in a place caled 'Trampoli'." We were definitely talking about the same person.

"Your'e lying!" Brodik shouted.

"Brodik! You know more then any of us that Atra has been changing. For all we know this could be the real Atra or a possessed Atra. We'll have to find her in order to find out" Brodik averted his eyes.

"There is a cart not to far from here on the west side of town in the plaza. Get the driver to get you out of here." Mist suggested. The woman nodded her head and ran for the west side of town.

I looked over to Brodik. He seemed shock and sad. I was going to comfort him but I just didn't know how.

"The fire on the south side of town seems to be smaller than the fire in the north. She probably started south and went north. We should go that way too." Mist explained. Brodik and I agreed to this and we started to make our way.

"Brodik...why did you leave?" I finally decided to ask. He thought for a moment and decided to tell us.

"I thought that maybe I was the reason for her changing and I left so she could go back to her normal self. I guess I was wrong again..." he looked dejected.

"Don't worry Brodik, we will find her and bring her back." I tried cheering him up.

"I know we will. Even if it's the last thing I do!" He grew confident.

(Solis/Light Atra POV)

I'm not strong enough. I'm not strong enough to protect myself and others. I know I shouldn't but wether I should or shouldn't, I fully beleive myself. We are slowly becoming one and it soon might be too late to turn back. No. This isn't correct. I always have been Atra. These were all the emotions I locked up inside me. These were emotions that I really felt at one time, but somehow the lock was broken and now all my inner feelings are being released. This is me. This is the real me.I am not Solis. I am Atra the servant of Master Malum!

Dear readers,

So it's late at night and imma go hit the hay then I'm going to go to my bed and sleep. So it looks like the darkness in Solis has finally taken over and now she can really call herself Atra. I'll try to update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own Rune Factory or it's characters. I do however own my OC Atra and this story.

Weekend c'est le Weekend. So my great aunt migrates to florida every winter and leaves around mid-fall. So my family has a christmas party for her before she leaves. Whenever I tell people this they say something along the lines of 'That's stupid' or 'Your family is retarted(Only my friends say that to me)'. Y'know what I say?

"Well then. I may not have a comeback right now but I'll get back to you after playing with my FIRST set of christmas presents."*walks away with chin up*

Chapter 11- !

(Narrators POV)

"Ow! Raguna get your foot out of my ass!" Brodik shouted.

"I'm sorry, it's not like I'm doing it on purpose!" Raguna defended.

"Calm down you two, it's crowded in here so we're bound to mush together a bit" Atras unnamed mother said.

"Why does she have to tag along? Three people is more than enough!" Brodik questioned.

"It's not like we're taking her with us, we're just going to drop her off somewhere safe." Mist answered.

"Yeah it's not like we can drop her off in the middle of nowhere." Raguna replied.

"Yes we can!" Brodik shouted.

"How rude, and you say this is the man my daughter fell in love with? I'll have to talk with her when I find her. She is so grounded" Argued what's her face.

"She destroyed a whole village and she's only grounded?" Raguna questioned.

"Destroyed a village? What are you talking about?" Asked Atras mother whom I am now calling Bob.

"Yeah I have no idea what you're talking about Raguna," added Mist

"I do not remember this destruction of a village of which you speak of." Brodik said.

"So what? We're just going to forget about what just happened and move on?" Raguna argued.

"Raguna we really have no idea what you're talking about." Bob hinted.

"...Whatever," said Raguna giving up.

The group of three plus one (because I'm too lazy to see what a group of four is called) started making their way back to Trampoli. Bob was going to stay at the Inn for the next little while until she could re-locate. There was an akward silence in the cart for a couple of minutes, until Brodik spoke up.

"What's that sm-"

"WHOEVER SMELT IT, DELT IT!" Bob interrupted. It was quiet again.

"Who's touching my butt?" Brodik shouted.

"That was me ..." Bob admitted. Outside of the cart you could hear the driver singing the intro to Danny Phantom.

"...Brodik you never did answer the question." Mist said.

"What question?" Brodik asked.

"Y'know the question!" Raguna answered.

"What question, I don't know what you're talking about?" He asked again.

"Just answer the question already Brodik!" Bob shouted.

"...Twenty-four?" Brodik answered having no clue what the question was.

"That's what I think" Raguna said.

" Hm, I was pretty certain the answer was Pikachu." Mist said. It was quiet once again. Brodik made a snickering sound and everyone drew their attention to him.

"What's so funny?" Bob asked.

"Oh just this time I was hanging out with Atra, that was a good day... Want to hear about it?"

"No," Mist said

"Not really" Raguna agreed.

"Nope." Bob said wanting to fit in.

"Well it happened about 3 weeks ago..." Brodik started to recall the memory.

"We said 'No'" Raguna argued.

"Please don't," Mist replied.

_(flashback)_

_"Do it again" Atra begged._

_"Mm this feels great" Brodik whispered in her ear._

_"Harder Brodik harder!" Atra begged some more._

_"You like it when it's hard?" Brodik asked._

_"Yes," Atra whispered._

_"Which ever way you like it." Brodik said. He picked up another rock and whipped it._

_"ARGH , Who's doing that! ?" Danny shouted looking extremely irritated._

_They were having a tough time trying to keep in their laughter. It was Atras turn to throw the rock, she picked it up and threw it in the air to make an arial attack. The rock came down and hit Danny on the head once more._

_"Who the fuck is doing that! Who the fuck is throwing the fucking rocks at my fucking head! It fucking hurts a fucking lot you fuckers. AAAhhhh" Danny screamed insanely to the heavens. He started running in a circle in hopes of not getting hit. Brodik picked up another rock and threw it. This time it hit Danny right in the eye._

_"Aahhh rock in my eye! That's it, I'm leaving! I'm leaving right now! Are you happy? I'm leaving now, are you happy you freaks. AAAhhh" Danny ran away crying. If it was anyone else it wouldn't be as funny, but since Danny is a total dick it was funny as hell. As soon as Dannys crying was out of ears distance the two started laughing their asses off. It was the perfect day._

_(end flash back)_

"Yeah, that was a good day..." Brodik finished.

"...You didn't say anything, you've just been staring at thin air for the last fifteen minutes." Bob said,"You didn't even blink, it was really kinda scary."

"Oh. Well basically we spent the whole day throwing rocks at Danny. Then I accidentally threw a really sharp rock at Atras back. Gave her a huge scar. She didn't talk to me for a week." He said.

"So you were the ones who put Danny in the hospital!" Mist accused.

"How horrible!" Replied Bob.

"Good job dude!" Raguna cheered.

"What is wrong with you?" Bob asked disgusted.

"This is basically the norm. for him." Raguna replied. The cart came to a stop.

"Here we are, Trampoline" The cart driver announced.

"Thanks for the ride!" They all said. Brodik reached into his pocket.

"There's a little something for your troubles. Can you see how generous I am? Hahahaha!" The driver received 1 gold.

"Wow thanks, now I can feed my family tonight!" Brodik stopped his laughing immediately.

"LOL, jk" The driver said. They all made a fake laughing noise. They soon made their way over to the inn to get Bob settled in.

"Dick..." Brodik mumbled. When they finally reached the hotel, Brodik ditched so he could go home and read some golem porn.

(Ragunas POV)

We had finally reached the hotel. We were greeted instantly.

"Welcome back you guys." Rita said.

"Hey there, good to be back. We brought you a customer. She'll be staying here the next little while." Raguna walked up to the counter.

"Well hello there, let's get you signed in. Hey, did you find Atra?" Rita gave a concerned look. She knew the answer when I shook my head.

"Oh... I'm sure she'll come back, she's a big girl." Rita said in an attempt to give us hope. I looked over to Bob and she gave me a look telling me to keep the secret.

"...Yeah. Well we better get going. You can sign in, right?" I wanted to make sure.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Bob replied. I started to make my leave.

"So I'll need to know you're name." Rita said.

"Oh, my name is..." The air outside felt good. I wonder where Atra is right now. I heard the door open behind me.

"Oh, Raguna. I forgot to mention there is a new couple in town. I think they're at the beach, you should go meet them." Rita said before walking back inside the bar.

Hm, I'll think I'll go check it out. I made my way down to the beach. There was indeed someone I have never seen before standing at the edge of the ocean. He noticed my presence and turned around to face me. He was a very masculine man with black hair in a ponytail. He had black eyes that looked like they were filled with hatred. I decided that since he knew I was here I might as well go talk to him. As I got closer to him my inner fangirl came out. He was dark, tall, handsome, muscular and very well toned. What I wouldn't do to..No stop it inner fangirls, get back to your icecream tubs! He put a smile on his face but it wasn't a very kind one.

"Hello there," he said in a masculine voice that made me swoon, no you stupid fangirls!

"Hello, my name is Raguna what's yours?" I asked not really interested.

"Oh I have many names but you can call me Malum," this guy gave me a bad feeling.

"So Malum what are you doing here? Are you moving in, maybe on vacation?" I asked becoming suspicious.

"Oh, I'm moving in here with my beautiful wife." He said

"Oh , I'd like to meet her sometime." I said being less suspicious of him.

"Oh you don't have to wait. Here she comes now." He said turning around. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. Walking down the beach was a beautiful woman with beautiful, long, flowing, golden hair. She had The most beautiful purple eyes. She was wearing a very revealing purple bikini that looked more like lingerie than a swimsuit. She had a full body that surpassed even that of Ganeshas. I started feeling sick as she came closer. She looked like she could pass for Atras twin, or worse, Atra herself. I became increasingly suspicious.

"Raguna, this is my wife Solis." He introduced her. A frown crossed my face.

"Oh my, did I come at a bad time" She said in a voice that was as soft as velvet, yet resembles Atras so eerily.

"Oh no, it's just that you reminded me of someone," I said trying to cover up for myself. A soft and gentle smile came to her face.

"I'm glad, My name is Solis." She reached out her hand. I shook her hand. Her hold was soft and gentle.

"Atra? Atra!" Someone called. I looked over to the west side of the beach. Brodik made his way over to us stumbling every now and then. Oh, what should I do? I looked over to Malum who had a very serious look on his face. Malum walked out in front of Solis. Brodik started slowing down and gave me a confused look.

"Can I help you?" Malum asked in an angry tone.

"Who are you ?" Brodik asked in an equally vicous voice. Brodik looked over to Solis a smile replacing his features. He reached out to hold her.

" Atra you're back!"

"I'm sorry, I do not know who you are talking about, my name is Solis." She said. Brodik didn't believe her.

"Atra what are you talking about?" Brodik asked confused.

"Her name isn't Atra, it's Solis. We don't know who you are talking about. Come Solis, let's go somewhere else." Malum put his hand down lightly on Solis' rear. This made Brodik angry.

"Don't touch her like that!" Brodik hissed.

"Please stop! Malum please can we go? This man is scaring me." Brodik looked very upset. I grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull him away. Brodik ripped his arm out of my hand.

"What did you do to her? Why doesn't she remember me?" Brodik asked in rage.

"We're leaving now!" Malum said. I used all my might to keep Brodik from moving. I think he gave up. I looked up to him to see his eyebrows furrow together and his lips curve down into a frown. Malum and Solis were now quiet a distance away. Brodik and I watched them walk away. Before they were out of eye distance the wind started to blow. A large scar was visible on Solis' back and I couldn't even begin to put together what we were dealing with.

Dear readers,(IMPORTANT)

OK so up until now I have been uploading all more chapters as single documents. I was uploading this chapter when a warning came up saying that i have reached the 15 document limit. Am i uploading my documents wrong? If so, how should I be uploading them? At this rate I wont be able to upload more then 15 chapters to my story. That mean I'll only be able to write 4 more chapters . Whcih aslo means that the rest of the story will berushed and make it suck more than it does! So please if you could help me figure out this problem I'll be able to have more than 15 chapters to the story and therefore make it longer. Also...I want to write a lemon about Brodik and Atra, so yeah...It would really help me out if you could help me solve this. Just watch, this is going to be a super fail newb question. Hey did you know that Atra was my first ever fanfiction...EVER! Y'know what, I think I figured it out like 2.5 seconds after I wrote this.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own rune factory or its characters. I do however own this story and my OC Atra.

Have you guys heard about Rune Factory Oceans? I have and I can't wait for it to come out (to North America). I really, really, really want Brodik to be a reoccurring character in this game. I mean he would be a good character for it too because of his job and all. Plus he is so super sexy awesome! I love you Brodik. Oh and the hat thing she wears (which I hated so very much) can be removed just like I guessed on the UnoT forum. I think the red headband she can wear is really cute, I hope that have hair bows.

Chapter 12- Solis

"So, where do you come from _Solis_?" Brodik asked.

"I do not know to be honest. One day I woke up in a house and it turned out to be Malum's. I had no memory of my previous life which saddened me very much but Malum was always keeping me smiling. It was that ; that made me love him. I stayed at his house for a year and one day I left. Even though it was pouring rain he came to find me. That was the day he proposed. Lately we have been talking about having children. Brodik is there something wrong; you are clenching your teeth awfully hard? Are you feeling sick?" Solis asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"You lost your memory, huh?" Brodik asked with hidden anger in his tone.

"…Yes, that's right. I think I should go home now." Solis said hurriedly. She was about to leave when Brodik grabbed her arm. He spun her around and pressed his lips desperately to hers. She started screaming in her mouth and tried to escape. Brodik wouldn't let her go. She had somehow managed to get her arms free and slapped Brodik hard across the face. Brodik looked shocked but quickly regained his cool.

"You don't remember me at all?" Brodik asked with hurt in his tone. Solis' eyes started to water.

"You horrible man! How could you? I do not know you; I never have, and hope to never will." She ran away. Brodik could feel his heart beating quickly, but not the same way when he kissed Atra. His heart was beating fast and it hurt. Brodik's eyebrows furrowed, he got up and went straight home. His heart felt so broken without Atra by his side. Useless. This is what he felt like. The woman he loved was taken from him. She was now dangling from a rope right in front of him and he would never be able to reach her.

"_I want you back. I promise I will bring you back!" He promised himself inside his head._

_(Raguna's POV)_

"Brodik has been depressed lately hasn't he?" I asked Mist.

"Yeah, not just him but you, I, Lute, and even Erik… for some reason." She answered.

"We need to find her!" I declared.

"We don't have anywhere to start though. Maybe if we had some sort of clue…" Mist trailed off.

"We know she went north, so maybe we should go north too, but then again it's not like I can just leave the farm…" What should we do?

"Raguna…I know how to raise crops. It's not like I can help you anyways, I'm not really much of a fighter. If you and Brodik leave maybe you can catch up to her." Mist suggested

"Thanks for the offer Mist but the biggest problem is that there is the possibility of Solis being Atra…Let's go to Atra's house and look for clues." I said. Mist agreed and we went on our way.

(Brodik's POV)

I saw mist and Raguna head into Atra's house. It made me curious so I followed them inside. I must have surprised them when I slammed the door shut.

"Oh, Brodik, what are you doing here?" Raguna asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I answered. Raguna made a chuckling noise.

"I guess you're right. Mist and I are looking for some clues. Will you help us look?" I nodded and began my search for anything out of the ordinary. I made my way over to the kitchen. There was a book on the floor by one of the chairs. I picked it up and one of the names popped out instantly.

"Raguna come over here." I demanded. Raguna and Mist made their way over quickly. I read in my head and Raguna and Mist read over my shoulders.

"Brodik, this is exactly what we needed; there is no way this could be some sort of coincidence." I had to agree with him. This was just too weird to be a mere coincidence. My hate for Malum grew even quicker. I started to make my way to the door but Raguna caught my arm.

"Brodik, I know you want to get Atra back as quickly as possible but we have to think this through."

"There's nothing to think about. I'm going to kill that bastard for making Atra forget about me."

"As much as I would like to have Atra back we can't just go around killing people." Raguna argued.

"Well we can now!' Raguna tried holding me back but he wasn't strong enough. I felt a sharp pain going up my back side. I fell to the floor and found Mist's foot where my uh…stuff was.

"Let's just think this through," Raguna said.

"Maybe there are other books like this in the library," Mist suggested.

"Maybe," I said, getting up from the floor. From there we made our way to the library.

Authors note

Ugh, Sorry that this chapter sucks, it took so long to come out and that it's short lot's of school stuff so yeah… Is anyone else excited about Rune Factory Oceans?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I do not own Rune Factory or it's characters. I do however own this story and my OC Atra.

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating lately. Lot's of stuff goin' on. I cannot wait for Rune Factory Oceans any longer!

Chapter 13-...Uuuhhhh...

(normal POV)

Raguna, Mist, and Brodik had hastily made their way to the library. It was almost immposible to walk around in the library.

"Hey guys, rare to see you in here," Selphy called out from an unknown destination.

"Uh yeah, we actually were wondering if you could help us out," Raguna said. A pile of books placed in front of Raguna erupted with Selphy jumping out.

"Oh, yeah? What do you need help with?" Selphy asked.

"Have you ever heard the name Solis?" Raguna asked. Selphy's eyes widened.

"Oh hey, Atra asked me that very question a little while ago. Yeah, I've read about it. Actually I think I have just recently received a book mentioning a lot about that name." Selphy explained.

"May we please borrow that book?" Mist asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. Wait here just for one minute." With that Selphy dived right back into the book pile. The trio waited there for some time.

"Oh no! She's been in there quiet awhile now Raguna, maybe we should send someone in after her!" Mist exclaimed. Raguna just gave her a weird look. In a matter of seconds Selphy resurfaced from the dark depths of her books.

"Here you go!" Selphy handed Mist the book.

"Thanks a lot!" Mist exclaimed.

"Well let's get on our way then," Raguna said, and with that they left the building..

(Flashback)

_Three worlds. Heaven, Earth and Hell. Before any of these three worlds were created, there was only darkness and light. Darkness and light were but one in the same. Without darkness the world would be consumed by light and wither. Without the light the world would drown in darkness and not see a day of life. This caused the existence of hell and heaven and also created Caelum and Malum. Though not related nor lovers, the two could not live without each other. This would cause an imbalanced world. One day Caelum went to converse with Malum._

_"Why do you hate humans?" Atra asked._

_"Humans are vile creatures. They are greedy, selfish, and live only to make themselves happy."Malum answered._

_"This is why I must destroy them?" Atra asked._

_"Yes, They are abusing the rights we gods have given them." Malum answered._

_"What am I?" Atra asked._

_"You are the goddess of evil, and I am the god of darkness. We are the same. Do you not agree?" Malum asked._

_"I agree."Atra answered._

_"When the time comes for you to fully inherit your body, we shall take this world and make it ours. It will be a dark place where everyone can understand us. Wouldn't that be nice Atra? A place where everyone is alike. Humans, they fight over such trivial things." Malum went on." Atra, will you be my Queen?" Malum asked._

_"Yes Master Malum." Atra answered with a tinge of red creeping to her face._

(flashback end. Raguna's POV)

"So is the Atra we knew really the evil Atra or was she Solis?" Mist asked. I really had no answer for her question. What worried me the most was now, Solis' appearance.

"I'm worried, what if the current Solis is really Atra? Does that mean it is time for the world's end?" Raguna asked. I looked over to Brodik, he looked like he was thinking very hard. Mist spoke up.

"I know you guys might not want to hear this but I think it should be said. So we all agree that Solis is indeed the Atra we knew. Perhaps the Solis we see now is actually the real Solis and the Atra we knew was really the evil Atra. It is possible that we have been played the whole time."

"There is no way that Atra was pretending! The Solis that is in our town now has to be Atra!" Brodik got defensive.

"Brodik, what you're saying is that the evil Atra is pretending to be Solis. It is also just as likely that the Atra we knew was pretending. I know that you don't want to hear this but we have to consider all the possibilities so we can prepare ourselves." I argued.

"What do you mean?" Brodik asked.

"The evil Atra is here. That means that she can be ready to attack at anytime. We have to fight back. We can't just letter go around killing everyone!" I replied.

"I'm not fighting Atra!" Brodik answered.

"Brodik...I don't know what else I can say." I answered. Brodik looked Defused.

"I think that's enough for today guys. Let's work on this tomorrow" Mist said. Brodik didn't answer back, he just left.

"I should probably get home," Mist said.

"I'll walk you home, it is pretty dark out after all." I offered. Mist took my arm and we headed for the door. It was dark night yet there was an eerie light. Brodik was still outside my house, he was looking at the sky, I looked over to Mist and she was too. I then took my turn to look at the sky.

The moon was a dark purple, yet it shun so brightly.

(Brodiks POV)

"What do you think that is," I asked.

"I don't know, I've never heard of this before. It sure is bright for such a dark colour." Raguna said.

"Hey Raguna, let's go ask Selphy, she reads a lot of stuff so she might know a bit about this stuff." Mist said. With that the two ran off. I don't know what's happening but there's too much going on. I turned around and started making my way home. I opened my front door and stepped inside. My heart almost jumped out of my chest. I looked down into her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

...To be continued.

Sorry that this chapter is short guys, Imma write a longer one next time, I promise, but just so you know, I lie. I lie alot.I actually look forward to writing the next chapter so I might get it dony by tomoorow. I will most likely be updating more often now. lately i've been getting really bad headaches because i need a new eye prescription and my dad made my eye doctors appointment a month before hand...but yeah I'll be getting my new glasses soon. I can't wait for rune factory oceans :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- Do not nown Rune Factory or it's characters. I do however own This story and my OC Atra/Solis and Malum, Caelum and Fulis.

When are they gonna add information on the bachelors for 'Oceans'? I want to see some of the bachelors! Their probably gonna save them for later because you can actually marry as a girl now.I hope Brodik is in this game,as a guest character. Come to me Brodik~

Chapter 14?- Return

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his torso. He lifted up her chin to look her in the eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were filling with tears. He wanted to say something to her. He couldn't find the words to say. Was this really her?

"Brodik, help me... please find my temple." She whispered. She brought her face close to his, her lips eventually came to meet his. He tightened his grip around her. He might break her body if he were to hold her any tighter. They kissed for what seemed forever but forever had come to an end. They looked into each other's eyes and the connection seemed unbreakable, but it was. Atra's hands had tightened around Brodik arms, her nails digging into his skin. He tried moving away but he wasn't strong enough. Blood started dripping down his arms. Her hands released immediately. Atra looked up to Brodik's eyes. Her purple meeting with his orange. She looked hurt then angry and her expression kept changing. He blinked his eyes and the woman that was standing before him was now gone.

(Raguna's POV)

"Stay back Mist!" Damn where were all these monsters coming from? It looks like they keep coming out of nowhere. I heard Mist scream. It looks like a monster just attacked her. I ran over as fast as I could to save her. I was about to attack when the monster suddenly vanished in a burst purple smoke. It looked like all the monsters were now gone. That was weird. I grabbed Mist by the hand and helped her up, a small blush creeping to both of our faces. I wonder why I've been feeling like this lately.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm not hurt or any thing, thank you." Mist answered.

"Don't thank me, the monster was able to attack you, so I wasn't very much help..." I admmited.

"No really, you were great, thank you." We both started blushing again.

I felt a strange feeling in my heart and stomach. Someone was sending off a very evil presence, no, two people were. I didn't even have to think about who it was. I started following the presence to it's location. Why was I feeling this? I looked back at Mist, she had a weird look in her face that told me she could feel it too. I had the feeling it was too dangerous to bring her along.

"Where are you going Raguna?" Mist asked to my back. I didn't have time to answer so I kept running.

There was a strange presence coming from the forest. I walked through the trees, not knowing where I was going because I've never been in the part of the forest before. The dark presence was becoming stronger and stronger. I stopped in front of a cherry tree. I think it's a cherry tree, at least it looked like one. It was blossoming in the wrong season and the blossoms were a dark purple. They almost seemed to glow. This tree is definitely where the dark aura was coming from. I circled the tree only to find a strange purple marking on the opposite of the tree. It was glowing the same color as the moon. I touched the mark on the tree and everything went black.

(Atra-Good POV)

A large ray of light shone above me. It was the only thing protecting me from the darkness. A single butterfly flew down from the ray of light. I reached out my hand to catch it. It was a beautiful butterfly, yet so dark. It was black with purple linings on the edges and dark blue circles on the inside. I wish I was the butterfly. I could fly out of this place and never have to worry about the darkness. Every day the light became smaller. What was once a large white circle around me, was now a light that barely touched my body. I woke up in this place scared, cold and alone. My clothes were gone and it left me bare. Soon the light will be gone. What does this mean? The light wasn't the only thing to be disappearing, I was as well. My body started disappearing into the darkness day by day. Does this mean it is almost time for the world to end. Will anyone come save me? The butterfly started crawling up my arm.

"Let me trade places with you, please?" I asked the butterfly. The butterfly flew away into the light. I was alone again.

(Raguna's POV)

I woke up in what seemed to be a cave, well actually it looked more like ruins. I looked around. The walls seemed to be decaying. There were torches running along the wall with purple flames, on the ground were the same strange markings that I found on the tree and there was also a floral pattern in the walls that also shone the same dark purple. I got up and started walking. I was going to call a someone's name but decided against it, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

I started making my way through the halls. I felt something land on my shoulders. When I looked to my side I saw beautiful butterfly. It had purple edges and a large blue circle on both side of it's wings. The butterfly then flew away down one of the corridors. I had the feeling I should follow it, so I did. Whenever the butterfly got too far ahead it would come back to me and then fly in the same direction again. I was walking for about three hours when I came to a large room. In the middle of the room was a large stone table with purple glowing flowers growing around it. I took a closer look. In the center of the table was a black crystal in the shape of a butterfly.

"Use it to free your friend." I turned around to see who it was. No one was in sight. "Who's there?" I asked.

"My name is Fulis, don't you remember me? I thought we were friends," the little voice spoke. I looked around and still saw no one. The little butterfly landed on my nose. I gave it a confused look, wait a minute...

"A-are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Who else is here besides us?" The butterfly asked.

"Uh..." I was at a loss for words.

"It's called ' The Crystal of Atrum'. When I regained my memory I was able to find it. Now we can seal Atra away." I was utterly confused.

"What are you talking about? What's going on here?" I asked.

"I can't tell you who I am, I might get caught. You'll have to guess," The butterfly stated.

"Oh, okay. How are we supposed to free my friend? How do you know anything about this?" I asked, still confused.

"Atra, Solis and I, we are all different people, yet have to exist all together. We share one human body, but it get's a little crowded. So this is where the crystal comes in. Like all living creatures we have to be nourished to survive, we cannot feed our one body enough of these nutrients for all three of us. So in order to keep ourselves nurtured we have to sleep. We use our crystals to fall into a deep slumber, that way we can stop our individual bodies from needing these nutrients. This is the crystal in which, Atra lives in. If we can make Atra weak enough then we might be able to trap her inside this crystal, then we can seal off her temple and no one will be able to wake her again."

"So we can stop, Atra!" I rejoiced.

"There's a problem though," the butterfly said.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked.

"If Atra is dormant then her power becomes weak. This will make Solis' power stronger than Atra's, causing an imbalance of the world in such short time. Change is made to be gradual, if it is to change to quickly it will surely affect the future. Whether the affect is good or bad cannot be pre-determined. So in order to balance their powers, both of them will have to be sealed away. In order to seal Solis away, we need her crystal. To be honest though, no one knows where Solis' temple is. Solis has been to weak lately that she can't contact anyone." Fulis sighed.

"Then all we have to do is get Solis to tell us right?" It seemed simple enough.

"How are we supposed to contact her though? We would need someone really close to her to ask. Solis has never left the body though and even if she did here would be no way for to talk to people." Maybe...

"If my friend and Solis shared a body, wouldn't Solis be friends with the towns people?" I asked.

"It's a possibility. Is there someone who is really close to your friend?" It seemed obvious that there was.

"There is a man named Brodik. You can tell that the two are very close. Could he help us?" I asked.

"If Solis feels the same way about him as your friend does, then there is a possibility. They would have to be connected at the heart..." Fulis trailed off.

"Then off we go!" I shouted before turning on my heels and walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice came from behind me. I turned around to see who was talking to me.

"Oh! What do you think you're going to do with that crystal? Surely you don't think you can defeat a god?" Atra asked. So Atra was pretending to be Solis this whole time, to throw us off guard I'm guessing. Malum was standing at her side.

"You two! Where's my friend?" I snarled.

"Oh, you haven't guessed yet? She's right beside you." I looked over to my shoulder, over at Fulis.

"Fulis?" I was confused more than over.

"You really didn't think I would figure it out? Your body has disappeared now. So that left you to fuse yourself with the closest thing next to you. Did you think that transforming would change anything. You can tell your friends all you know but even they can't stop me now!" Atra started laughing.

"Fulis, if your body disappeared... then where is Solis?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about her. Solis is back to her crystal. Now my power reigns supreme!" That's it. I'm not listening to this anymore.

"Did you really come here just to tell us that?" I asked.

"Why yes, you see Raguna, you and your friends will play a very important part in my plan of domination. I want you to find and awaken Solis now. I'm counting on you Raguna." Atra laughed one more time before she and Malum disappeared in purple flames. What do I do. If i awaken Solis then I'm just falling into her trap but if I don't then who will fight her? Why does Atra want me to revive Solis? I looked over to Fulis.

"Raguna, as you now know, I am your friend. Let me explain to you what's going on." I followed Fulis out of the temple."Let me explain this in front of you, Mist and Brodik…" It was about time I got some answers.

(Regular POV)

Raguna and Fulis made their way over to village. They didn't speak a word to each other on the way. Mist was waiting at Raguna's house alongside Brodik.

"Where did you go Raguna?" Brodik asked.

"We need to talk guys…" Raguna led them into the house.

_(After a lengthy recap of what happened from Raguna)_

The three drew their attention to the butterfly.

"That's right guys, I am Atra the one you knew before my disappearance."Fulis went on "You see, I'm not who you think you are. I'm not human. But I'm not a god either. To be honest, I don't think I really exist or maybe I'm not using the right words. I was not born like Solis and Atra. I was created by the two. I'm actually not all that younger than the two. It happened many centuries ago. Solis and Atra were fighting in a battle to the death. Of course, this was in the heavens, because the two shared one body here on earth. The fight ended in a draw when they knocked each other out. They had caused great destruction on their battle field and were sent to the earth so they couldn't cause more damage. When they woke up they had no idea who they were. It seemed they lost their memory. They wondered around the earth for many years. One day they were taken in by a family. The family gave them a new name. That name was Fulis, my name. That is how I was born. Sooner or later Solis and Atra had started to regain their memories. Because they were two different people neither of them could claim the body as their own this resulted in me having my own mind and personality."

"Then why did you call yourself Atra?" Mist asked.

"As fate would have it I lost my memory again. I was in a deep sleep for many years. During that time Atra would talk to my subconscious mind. So when I woke up This is who I thought I was." This still left the group confused.

"How did you end up in Lumen and being adopted again? If you're as old as you say you are then why do you look so young for your age?" Raguna asked.

"This body was made for the goddess to live in, and as you know a god will live much longer then a human so my body grows as such. Back then I still looked like a child. There weren't and still aren't many jobs for children my age. I had to be able to afford food and shelter. This is where my adoptive mother comes in. When she learned of a child living in the streets she immediately took me in. My adoptive mother knew I wasn't human but the villagers thought I was a monster so I decided to leave. That's my story." Fulis finished.

"This is confusing, but I'm glad we have you back Atr- I mean Fulis. Hehe, it's going to take a while to get used to that." Raguna said.

"How are we going to get you body back?" Brodik asked.

"We have to find Solis, defeat Atra, seal the two of them away in their temples and then I can move back into my body." Fulis answered.

"Alright, but I think we're all a little tired today so let's get back to this tomorrow. Sound like a good idea?" Mist asked. Everyone agreed and made their way home.

"Fulis? Can you stay at my house tonight?" Brodik asked.

"What? No way, you pervert!" Fulis shouted.

"You're a butterfly!" Brodik spat.

"O-Oh yeah, I guess I don't really have to worry about you getting pervy. Why though?" Fulis asked.

"Just to talk, I haven't talked to you in what seemed to be forever." Brodik said.

"...Okay." Fulis landed on Brodik's shoulder and made their way too his house.

The two made it into the house just as it started snowing. Brodik went straight to his bed and lyed down.

"What would have happened if I hadn't have left?" Brodik asked.

"I don't know…" Fulis answered.

"I can stay." Brodik answered.

"What?" Fulis asked, confusion in her voice.

"A new base is going to be made nearby. The Sechs Empire is expanding and they need solders in the area. So I've been stationed here." Brodik explained.

"..." Fulis was to happy to answer.

"So...when we get your body back...will you...uh...will you…" Brodik kept going on.

"Will I what?" Fulis asked.

"Uh..let's talk about it later, I'm tired." Brodik rolled on to his side.

"Okay, goodnight Brodik." Fulis walked over to the table so she wouldn't be squished in her sleep. Brodik was already asleep and soon Fulis drifted off into sleep as well.

Dear readers,

Hey, so...I lied. I will most likely be updating on the weekends from now on and sometimes on week days. So it seems that the story is starting to deepen and my brother won't stop shouting at the PS3. So if you have time review or something. Reviews make me motivated. There was a lot of talking in here but whatever.


	15. Chapter 15 Long time no see

Disclaimer- I do not own rune Factory or any of it's characters. I do, however, own my OC's and this story.

All right...I can do this...I can wright... maybe... possibly... probably... no I can't... I'll try. This is going to be a short chapter and not very good btw, I'm just trying to get back into the groove, I'm trying to update all my stories this week.

Chapter-...15?

"I really hate your job. Do you have to stay?" The little butterfly asked.

"Yeah, but you won't be gone too long, will you?" Brodik asked.

"I really have no idea... We don't actually know where we're supposed to go yet..." She trailed off.

"Oh...Atra-"

"Don't call me that! That name is evil! My name is Fulis now!" The little butterfly protested.

"How many names are you going to have? You can't keep changing it all the time, stupid!" Brodik shouted at her.

"It's my original name so that's what I want to be called! ...Stupid!" Fulis shouted back.

"Are you two done saying good-bye yet? We have to leave some time this month. I can't leave Erik with all my farmwork for the next year." Raguna stated.

"Yeah, yeah..." Fulis and Brodik said in unison.

"Well...Bye..." Fulis said with sadness in her voice.

"...Bye...moron." Brodik said with a smirk on his face.

"...I'm going to kill you when I get my body back," Fulis said all too serious.

With that our heroes made their way on their journey. They didn't really know where they were going, so for now they walked in hopes of randomly finding an all too convenient clue. Every now and then they would stop for snacks, mostly just turnips that Mist packed, well, to be honest, that's all she packed.

X

"Humans are foolish creatures, Aren't they?" Atra asked Malum.

"They are. Do they really think they can defeat us? What makes them fight when they know they can't win? It's idiotic." Malum looked into the tiny pond at his feet with a look of angry confusion on his face.

"These inferior beings are strange. I wish to study them more... maybe we should have some fun?" An evil smirk crossed Atra's face.

"Yes, we'll make them usefull until we decide to kill them." Malum smiled into the pond," Infeci!" He called.

The pond at his feet, otherwise known as the pond of Appello, turned into a dark purple colour and a woman emerged from the water. Her hair was a silky, dark, purple with streaks of pink flowing through it. It was done up in a bun held by flowers. Her dress resembled that of a morning glory, a beautiful yet poisonus flower. Her name was Infeci, one of the many minions of Malum and also one of the favourites. She is a woman of beauty and is able to seduce many men but her poison is one not to be reckoned with.

"How may I serve you, Lord Malum?" She asked with eyes all too coy.

"How would you like to go outside and play?" Atra asked. Infeci averted her eyes from Malum and looked at Atra grudgingly.

"What do you mean by that, _Lady_ Atra?" She asked.

"We want to play with our new friends," Malum turned his gaze to the pond again and it soon turned into an image of Fulis and co.

"My, my, they're just humans, they don't look like they'll be able to put up much of a fight..." Infeci said in a bored tone.

"Oh, I assure you, they are stronger then they look. Make sure you don't kill them though, it will be much funner to watch them squirm." Malum laughed to himself.

"Yes, I will not dissapoint you, Lord Malum." She then disappeared into purple flames.

"That girl is too friendly with you..." Atra said ruefully.

"You have nothing to worry about my dear, I have eyes only for you" Malum said in a seductive voice while running his hand down Atra's jaw.

"Hmmm..." Atra sighed into his touch.

X

"Where do we go now?" Raguna asked.

"I don't know. We've already been to multiple towns but no one has heard of any Solis Temples... what are we to do... I know, let's by more turnips, I'm all out," mist said.

"Already? We've only been travelling for six hours and you brought over one hundred turnpis with you! Where did they go?" Fulis asked.

"...I ate them~" Mist said giggling.

"We can't worry about turnips right now! We have to find some clues about the temple." Raguna said.

"I doubt anyone is going to know anything about the temples, Raguna. It's centuries old. If we want to find the temple we'll have to find someone who isn't a human, possibly even a god." Mist said.

"How do we do that?_ Send a letter up to heaven_? Did you hear the sarcasm in my voice? I hope you did because it was heavily intended." Fulis said coldly.

"Alright, we'll just keep looking, we have to find something eventually. It's a God's temple for crying out loud, someone must have heard of it." Raguna said rather loudly.

"Excuse me, but I heard you mention something about a temple..." The three turned their attention to the purple haired woman behind them.

"Oh, yes, you wouldn't know something about a 'Solis Temple', would you?" Raguna asked.

"Well, yes, I do. In fact, it's nearby, I could escort you to it." The woman smiled.

"Really? That would be great!" Raguna said. "My name is Raguna, and this is my friend Mist." Fulis stayed quiet.

"Alright then, follow me," She waved her hand to the north, asking them to follow.

X(Fulis POV)

I remained quiet as to not disturb this woman, but that wasn't the only reason. This woman had a strange aura around her. It was dark and uneasy. The feeling this woman gave off made me feel sick to my stomach and put enormous weight on my body, making it hard to fly. I was surprised that Raguna and Mist didn't feel anything but then I rememberd they were much bigger than me so it probably wouldn't affect them as much.

After a short walk through the forest we made it to a sun dappled spot. In the distance I could see the opening of a cave. A strange feeling went through my body. Raguna and Mist, once again, seemed to be unaffected by it.

"Just through that cave over there, if you travel far enough into it you should encounter the entrance to the temple. I must make my leave now, as such a weak woman the aura would make me sick, but you two look like you can handle it, I'll be on my way." The woman turned around and started to walk off.

"H-hey wait!-" Raguna called out to her but she had already disappeared into the trees.

"That was weird..." I commented. The uneasy feeling started to grow.

"We'll, let's get a move on." Raguna made his way into the cave.

We entered the cave and started walking. It seems the farther down we get the heavier the feeling is. Soon we were almost in complete darkness, the only light coming from the entrance of the cave. Then I felt a dark feeling tug at my soul and it hit me.

"Run back to the entrance! GO!" Raguna tuned around and looked at me.

'Why, what's wrong with-" Before he could finish his sentance the cave started to shake and there was a cave-in. We were now in complete darkness.

X(Regular POV)

"Wha-AGH!" Raguna screamed in pain. Soon the cave lit up with purple flames.

"I can't believe you fell for it! Humans are so stupid." A voice laughed in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Fulis asked the darkness. There was no answer.

Suddenly vines grew up from the ground and took ahold of Mist and Raguna. They both squirmed but to no avail.

"What is this?" Mist asked.

"This is just a sample of my powers. My name is Infeci, I am a servant of Lord Malum. I have come here to play with you on his request." She said.

"What are you going to do?" Fulis asked.

"I already told you, we're going to play~ I've got a game, it's called 'Hide and go Kill' you guys get to hide and I'll kill~" She giggled. The vines holding Mist and Raguna fell.

"All right! I'll give you the count of one to ten~ Now go hide~" She giggled some more. The vines started wipping themselves at the three. Raguna grabbed for his weapon but it was knocked out of his hand.

"Come on, looks like we'll have to run!" Raguna and Mist started to run and Fulis fluttered as quickly as she could. Unfortunately, this was not very fast.

"Okay, let's go! I'll start counting! One, two, TEN!" The vines grabbed at their ankles and threw them into the walls.

"Ooof-" the vines started beating the two mercilessly. Fulis just floated there unable to do anything.

"W-what do I do?" Fulis asked.

"Run! We'll be fine, you should be able to find some exit small enough to get through!" Raguna shouted.

"I'm not leaving you!" Fulis shouted. The vines continued to beat them.

"That's right, none of you are going anywhere~ We're not done playing" Infeci smiled.

"'You leave them alone, Y-you ugly COW!" Fulis shouted.

"Ug-ugly? How dare you!" In a fit of rage Infeci made Fulis her prime target giving Raguna enough time to grab his weapon.

"Fool! You can't defeat me!" She shouted

"Maybe not, you're so ugly it's blinding!" Fulis sneered.

"Why you-!" Infeci screamed and as she did it her body released a large cloud of poison. "-Die! All of you just-"

Raguna took this opportunity to sneak up behind her and attack but his plan failed when he breathed in the poison. Soon he fell to the ground in a coughing fit.

"Heh, you humans are so weak!" She turned her attention to Fulis. "Now, what should I do with you? No one get's away with calling me ug-AGH!" She screamed as a blade ran down her back. She turned around and made one her vines smack Raguna back.

"You fool" She muttered. Raguna got back on his feet and went to attack again.

"That's enough!" A voice shouted. Before Raguna could strike Infeci down a figure appeared before him.

"Lord Malum!" Infeci cried into his back, "You came to sav-" He struck her down.

"I gave you orders not to kill them you incompitant fool. I have no need for someone who can't follow orders" He summoned a sword from the darkness and slit her throat. He then turned his attention to Raguna.

"M-Malum?" Fulis asked. He payed no attention to the dying body at his feet or Fulis.

"I'm surprised a human like you can survive the poison, you may be usefull to me after-all. Until next time." He turned around and lifted his hand in farewell and dissapeared into darkness. Mist, Raguna and Fulis changed their attention to Infeci.

"Th-that bastard..." Infeci gasped for air, "I can't believe...he..." She continued to gasp.

"Why don't you believe it? He's evil, he only cares about _his_ needs." Fulis stated.

"Do you know where the Solis Temple really is?" Raguna asked.

"It's...north of...here in a town called Viscus...you...can find the entrance...in a lake...when the sun hit's directly over the...lake...In order to open...the door..you need..." Then her breathing stopped and she dissapeared into purple flames.

"What do we need, Infeci? Infeci?" Raguna asked.

"She's gone..." Mist said reluctantly.

"We know where to go now. Let's dig our way out." Fulis said.

"Yeah, c'mon Mist we're leaving." Raguna got up and Mist followed behind.

They eventually dug their way out. It was late evening so they decided to find an Inn and stay for the night. Tomorrow they would make their journey to Viscus. But it was time to rest for the night.

"Do you know what we need to open the entrance to the temple?" Raguna asked Fulis after supper.

"I'm sorry, my memory is very vague. I do remember something about a key, I have no idea how to obtain it though..." Fulis trailed off.

"It's okay, we'll worry about it tomorrow, let's just rest for tonight." Raguna walked over to his bed and started to fall asleep.

"Raguna?" Fulis asked.

"Yeah?"

"...Where's Mist?" Just as Fulis finished asking, the door slammed open.

"H-hey you *hiccup* guys! Wh-*hiccup* whass goin' on?" A drunken Mist asked. Raguna stood up to put her in bed but slapped his hands away then ran in for a hug.

"Wh-why don't you *hiccup* Love me Bob? I- I gave you everything! Wazz I a bad Husband?" She then collapsed and fell asleep. Raguna and Fulis just stared at her for a moment.

"Good night."

"Night." Then they turned off the light's and fell asleep

XXX

A/N: Okay this chapter sucked...REALLY Bad!... 'Till next time.


End file.
